


Покажи мне другое будущее

by Azune_Wakana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azune_Wakana/pseuds/Azune_Wakana
Summary: Игла проигрывателя дернулась. Другой выбор сделан. Песня продолжает играть.





	Покажи мне другое будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deal Me Up Another Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870126) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Я не могу. — Сэм опустил ступку и сделал шаг назад от Бао-Зу. Одинокая жемчужина так и лежала нетронутой на столе перед ним. Она переливалась и мерцала в освещении бункера, будто издевалась над ним.  
— Сэм, — предупреждающе прошептал Дин, слезы прочерчивали влажные дорожки на его лице. Сэм знал, что тот уже сделал свой выбор. Они все сделали. — Мы уже говорили об этом.  
Но Сэм покачал головой. Его руки, все еще сжимающие тяжелую чашку, дрожали.  
— Я не могу, — снова прошептал он. — Прости, Дин. Я не могу поступить так с мамой. С **тобой**.  
— Сэмми, — позвал Джон. Его голос был тихим и печальным под тяжестью любви и утраты, но его взгляд становился строже, превращаясь в знакомый кремень, в эту хорошо знакомую ледяную стену, помогающую преодолеть трудности. — Ты отправишь меня обратно, сын. Это приказ.  
— Вот в чем дело, отец. Мы с Дином… Мы не обязаны больше следовать твоим приказам, — подавил неуместный смех Сэм.  
Джон тяжело сглотнул. Он смерил Сэма долгим взглядом, но что-то увидел в его позе, в его выпрямленной спине, поэтому он обратил свой командный взгляд к старшему. — Дин.  
Брат тут же встал на его место, уже настроившийся на одну с отцом волну — Джону даже не надо было уточнять.  
— Я сделаю это.  
— Да? — искренне поинтересовался Сэм. Он стоял на своем, но не стал драться с Дином, когда тот оттеснил его. — Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь?  
Дин ничего не сказал в ответ. Он просто выхватил из руки Сэма ступку, отстранив его, и занес ее над жемчужиной. Остановился в нерешительности и завис в этом положении чуть ли не навечно, пока его рука не задрожала, как и у Сэма тогда. До тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что он тоже не может нанести решающий удар.  
Сэм дождался, пока Дин опустит руку, признавая поражение — ступка и костяшки его пальцев соприкоснулись с деревом стола с глухим звуком.  
— Что теперь, Дин? — тихо спросил он, но его слова были острыми, как стальное лезвие. — Заставишь маму это сделать? Заставишь ее сделать так, чтоб ее муж исчез?  
— Сэм, — упрекнула Мэри, но ее голос звучал несмело, как будто она не могла быть строже из-за своего горя.  
— Я сделаю это. — Джон отпустил руку своей жены и устремился вперед, но Сэм успел схватить жемчужину раньше, отступая назад и прижимая ее к груди.  
— Черт возьми, Сэм, — разозлился Джон, но по его глазам было видно, что под гневом он скрывает боль. — Дело не во мне, а в твоей матери! — Он махнул рукой в сторону Мэри, но ему не хватило мужества на нее посмотреть. — Ты действительно хочешь променять ее жизнь на мою? Я не хочу жить вот так. Я не собираюсь.  
— Собираешься. Так ведь, отец? — Сэм стиснул зубы, когда Джон сжал кулак. — Ты вернешься в 2003 и будешь жив, а мама нет. И проживешь еще три года без нее.  
— Ты думаешь, я не знаю? — рявкнул отец, делая еще один шаг из чистого упрямства. Сила его аргумента заставляла его двигаться дальше.  
Но потом он внезапно остановил себя. С усилием совладал с собой, вздохнув, понизив голос обратно до пропитанного сожалением рокота. Может, дело было в их предыдущем разговоре. Его чувство вины, что Мэри теперь с ним, было сильнее горя.  
— Вы трое теперь вместе, — медленно заговорил Джон, позволив грустной улыбке тронуть кончики его губ, но она тут же исчезла. — Это ценнее меня. Я переживу что угодно, лишь бы все оставалось по-прежнему.  
Сэм хлюпнул носом от несправедливости вселенной.  
— Но почему нас не может быть четверо? — спросил он, не обращая внимание на то, как капризно он звучит. Как же это по-детски. — Так же лучше, да? Мы все вместе. — Он перевел умоляющий взгляд на Дина. — Нам нужно только понять, как это осуществить.  
— Сэмми, — выдохнул Дин. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы поддержать свои собственные старания, и с силой прикусил губу. Когда он открыл их снова, в его взгляде была мучительная решительность. — Захария сказал, что его «большие планы» провалились, когда отец исчез.  
— Вот именно, Дин. — Сэм сильнее стиснул в ладони жемчужину, второй рукой прижимая ее к сердцу. Если бы Дин ее уже не использовал, то Сэму бы сейчас не пришлось спорить. Все бы уже свершилось магическим образом, по его желанию. — Если бы я никогда не убивал Лилит, если бы я никогда не открывал Клетку… — Он рвано выдохнул. — Подумай, сколько человеческих жизней мы бы спасли. Михаил никогда бы не был заперт в твоей голове. Это того стоит?  
— Это не значит, что Апокалипсиса не будет, Сэм! — закричал брат, вздрагивая, как и Сэм. — Это значит, что какие-то другие глупцы будут противостоять этому! Я уже говорил тебе, что не поступлю так! Мы не будем втягивать в это невинных людей!  
— Почему нет? — прокричал в ответ Сэм, — Почему мы не можем хоть разок побыть эгоистами? Мы и так уже многим пожертвовали, пора кому-нибудь другому нас заменить!  
Дин рвано выдохнул. Его плечи опустились под тяжестью всего этого.  
— Потому что если мы не будем в этом замешаны, то мама не вернется, — выплюнул он.  
Сэм вздрогнул от яда в голосе брата, от вескости его слов.  
— Мы и раньше воскрешали людей.  
— Но не **те** мы, — озлобленно сказал Дин, отчаявшись. — Если мы не будем охотиться вместе, то ничего из этого не случится. Если ты позволишь этому временн **о** му ответвлению поглотить нас, то те версии нас не будут иметь ни малейшего понятия, как осуществить нечто подобное, у них даже причин попытаться это сделать не будет.  
Сэм поискал новый источник поддержки, посмотрев сначала на Джона, затем на Мэри. На отца с глазами на мокром месте, но решительного, на мать, встревоженную и переполненную горем.  
— Мам, — сказал он. — Ты ведь не хочешь этого.  
Мэри зажмурилась, лишь бы не смотреть на него, скрывая лицо за светлыми волосами.  
— Пожалуйста, Сэм, — взмолилась она, жалобно и горько. — Не заставляй меня это говорить.  
— Что говорить? — осторожно, но настойчиво спросил Сэм. — Что ты не хочешь отправлять отца обратно, или что ты не можешь?  
Она поджала губы в болезненно тонкую полоску и опустила голову. Это и был ее ответ.  
— Видишь, Дин, — сказал он. — Мама со мной согласна. Двое против двоих.  
— Ты эгоист, Сэм. — Дин держался ужасающе твердо, непоколебимый, как скала.  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, и это была правда. — Это для тебя, Дин.  
Брат усмехнулся, услышав это оправдание, но Сэм даже не дрогнул.  
— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не отдал бы все, чтобы только отец остался, и тогда я уничтожу жемчужину.  
Дин посмотрел на него тем самым особенным взглядом, полностью открытый перед Сэмом.  
— Я не брошу все это, — сказал он, шагая ближе, чтобы было слышно шепот. Достаточно близко, чтобы их родители не услышали ни слова. На всякий случай он отвернулся от Мэри и Джона. Это только между ними. — Я имею в виду то, что говорил раньше. Я не брошу нас.  
Это почти сломило Сэма, но его вера поддерживала его.  
— Тебе не придется, — пообещал он. — Дин, мы найдем друг друга. Я знаю, что найдем.  
Теперь настала очередь Дина покачать головой с горьким смешком.  
— Нет, ты не знаешь.  
— Я верю в нас, помнишь? Я верю. — Он вложил в эти слова больше значения, чем во все, что он когда-либо говорил в своей жизни. — Ты говорил, что и ты тоже.  
— Сэмми…  
— Пожалуйста, Дин, — тихо умолял Сэм, хотя знал, что уже выиграл. — Позволь мне сделать это для нас. Так мы остановим Михаила. Ты будешь в безопасности, как и все остальные в мире. — Он оглянулся на остальных членов семьи. — Отец найдет нас… Тех нас. И мы отыщем способ спасти маму.  
— Сэмми…  
— Пожалуйста.

***

  
  
Сэм вздрогнул и заставил себя проснуться. Его сердце билось под пуховым одеялом, а в горле стоял сухой ком. Дин. Ему снился Дин. Сэм потер глаза, чтобы прогнать остатки кошмара и слезы. Слабое чувство скорби и потери все еще сохранялось где-то под его ребрами.  
Он с силой выдохнул, стирая с лица предательскую влагу, повернул голову и покосился, чтобы проверить будильник. Было сложно сделать это без очков. Прерывистые цифры показывали 4:48 утра, мигая ему красным, потому что в одной из статей о здоровье он вычитал, что синий свет способствует нарушениям сна. Внизу дисплея горела точка будильника. Он мог спать еще сорок две минуты. Просыпаться так рано означает быть сонным весь день, особенно без допинга в виде кофе, которое выполнило бы всю сложную работу по пробуждению. Но попытка снова заснуть может нарушить режим полифазного сна. Это ослабит его еще сильнее. Худший вариант — это может привести к тому, что сегодня ему будет сложнее заснуть. Такому нельзя позволить случиться. Он не мог позволить себе лежать в кровати и думать в темноте. Не мог позволить себе хотя бы на минуту прекратить двигаться или давать мозгу опасно расслабиться. Давние стремления, больная безнравственность — для этого больше нет места в его жизни. Что более важно, каждый неправильный шаг плохо отразится на нем, его компании, его партнерах и работниках. Он потратил целых пятнадцать лет, чтобы заработать себе репутацию. Он не мог позволить какому-то глупому кошмару влиять на все это. Не тогда, когда это все, что у него есть. Все, что ему нужно.  
Сэм решил вставать, не смотря на ранний час. Меньшее из двух зол. Он приготовил овощной смузи, не думая о Дине, натянул на себя одежду для пробежки, не пытаясь припомнить, когда в последний раз разговаривал с братом, и пробежал трусцой полмили — больше, чем обычно — чтобы занять свободное время. Ему нужно было придерживаться распорядка так четко, как только возможно. У него все было расписано по минутам. Он стал так делать с тех пор, как Джесс… Сэм сжал левую руку в кулак, не чувствуя металла на безымянном пальце. Восемь лет. Странно, что он до сих пор еще не привык.  
Сэм бежал последний круг по асфальту дорожки обратно домой, с усилием, достаточно проснувшийся, чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние мысли и не позволить себе вспомнить, когда он в последний раз лично видел Дина, последний раз, когда он мельком видел объявления о его розыске в вечерних новостях. И то, как короткая вспышка адреналина заполняла его кровь каждый раз, когда его взгляд скользил по лицу брата.  
Это не важно. Он оставил этот… недостаток много лет назад, этот нездоровый результат его упущенного детства. Засунул это в самый темный угол своего мозга и раздавил его работой, упражнением, снова работой, и теперь это терзало его только когда он не мог заснуть ночью.  
Снотворное это исправило — единственная уступка, на которую он пошел в своей новой и чистой жизни. Естественный мелатонин не был настолько надежным. Выписанное Сэму лекарство грозило стать искусственным химическим протезом, но таблетки были необходимым злом из-за своей эффективности.  
Он больше не думал о Дине.  
Сэм принял душ и побрился, собираясь на работу, завязал на шее галстук и так и остановился — ключи в руке, а одна нога за порогом. Носок его ботинка блестел в свете восходящего над Пало Альто солнца.  
Он сделал еще несколько вдохов, пытаясь заставить себя сделать шаг. Но он не мог.  
Сэм медленно и тихо закрыл дверь.  
Он вернулся в спальню, переоделся в домашнюю одежду и написал своей ассистентке, предупредив ее, что не придет сегодня. А потом написал ей снова, дав знать, что в пятницу его тоже не будет. Мария ни разу не возразила, возможно потому, что его имя значилось первым в названии «Winchester Nguyen Tax Group, PLC». Только приятное и профессиональное «конечно, сэр».  
Сэм вошел в гостиную и сел за ноутбук, игнорируя предупреждающий о нарушенном распорядке колокольчик у себя в голове. То, что он делает — опасно. Копается в запутанной неразберихе своего прошлого, которое лучше бы и вовсе забыть. Просто трата времени, это исчерпает всю его энергию, которая понадобится на более важные цели — работу до конца своей жизни. Но что-то из сна не отпускало его, и это невозможно было игнорировать. Даже если он едва мог вспомнить детали.  
Он открыл ноутбук и запустил его, пока не передумал. Сэм мог отстраняться от своей прошлой жизни так сильно, как вообще возможно человеку, но это не значило, что он забыл старые трюки. Он все еще помнил, как отследить телефон, как найти пропавшего человека. Он все еще знал своего собственного брата. Тихий шепоток его мыслей напомнил ему, что не важно, сколько лет встало между ними. Но он не был уверен, правдивы ли эти слова, или же он просто хочет верить в это.  
Тем не менее Сэм сел за ноутбук и набрал в поиске «ДИН ВИНЧЕСТЕР».

***

  
  
Номера комнат облупились, тонкий слой позолоты у цифры 103 потрескался, открывая дешевый металл. Сэм скривил губы в легком раздражении от увиденного. Его всегда разочаровывало, когда человек не гордился своей работой. Если владелец мотеля приложил хотя бы небольшие усилия, чтобы привести тут все в порядок, то, возможно, у него и постояльцев было больше. А большое количество постояльцев повело бы за собой хорошие отзывы, отличный бизнес. А если бы он работал в полную силу, то смог бы развить сеть. Что за упущение возможностей?  
Он размял шею. Аризонское солнце пекло голову и заставляло его потеть. Сэм пожалел, что надел черное, но он не подумал взять сменную одежду для трехчасового перелета. Видите, оно уже началось — ухудшение остроты восприятия из-за того, что он позволил ненужным эмоциям затянуть себя. Это не важно. Он скоро войдет в помещение. Если, конечно, Дин позволит ему зайти. Если он не развернет его прямо с порога.  
Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь неубедительно убедить себя, что он не слетит с катушек, если сделает это, и постучал в дверь мотеля «Кактус». Два коротких стука. Теперь Дин знал, что это не полиция. Изнутри послышался шорох, дверной глазок на мгновение закрыла тень, а затем раздался слишком знакомый щелчок, означающий ничего, кроме дула пистолета, приставленного с той стороны двери. Для безопасности. Но после этого дверь открылась нараспашку.  
Первая мысль, появившаяся в голове Сэма — Дин выглядел старше. Та, что следовала за ним по пятам, та, которую он отказывался принимать. Как такое возможно, что его брат стал еще более привлекательным с того момента, когда Сэм видел его в последний раз при дневном свете. Это просто еще одна беспокоящая и опасная болезнь, к которой он не испытывал доверия, даже если не мог насытиться им. Короткая и аккуратная стрижка совсем не изменилась. Невероятная густота ресниц Дина и его губы были в точности такими же, как и в его двадцать три года, как и его прозрачные мшисто-зеленые глаза… Но его лицо стало грубее, челюсть более квадратной, вся его внешность стала чуть более суровой. Чуть более мужественной.  
Сэм понял, что нехарактерно для себя потерял дар речи, его мозг автоматически регистрировал все изменения. Более темный, более опасный блеск во взгляде. Светлый шрам, пересекающий по диагонали левую часть лица, начинающийся от брови и теряющийся в морщинках в уголке глаза. Сэм опустил взгляд ниже, на крепкие плечи и торс Дина. Росчерк красных чернил на внутренней стороне его предплечья и более выцветший черный, видневшийся из-под рукава футболки на противоположном бицепсе. Намек на еще одну татуировку у основания шеи, слегка заметный под воротником.  
Дин осмотрел его долгим и молчаливым взглядом с головы до пят, и Сэм с легкостью успокоил прилив крови к лицу от такого пристального изучения. Он очень долго практиковался контролировать основные реакции своего тела, предпочитая тратить его энергию на более важные нужды. Он был уверен, что это никак не отразилось на его лице. Дин, должно быть, нашел, что бы он ни искал, потому что он развернулся и вразвалку вернулся в номер. Небрежно. Равнодушно.  
— Стив Джобс звонил, — бросил он через плечо. — Хочет, чтобы ты вернул ему его дурацкую водолазку.  
— И тебе привет, — проворчал себе под нос Сэм, следуя за братом через порог. Он не знал, на что вообще надеялся. Раздраженная пассивность все-таки была лучше того, что он ожидал.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — хрипло спросил Дин, на мгновение одарив его взглядом, и бросил пистолет на столик.  
Сэм закрыл за собой дверь, больше для уединенности, чем для безопасности.  
— Есть парочка влиятельных знакомых. Ребята из IT-сферы, — пожал он плечами, но Дин не смотрел на него и не мог увидеть этого. — Те, что из Силиконовой Долины.  
— Ага, бла-бла-бла.  
Неловкий момент тишины. Отсутствие негатива. Все недосказанное повисло между ними, растягиваясь на десятилетия.  
— Так, — неловко начал Сэм, — как ты тут?  
Дин наконец-то одарил его насмешливым взглядом.  
— Замечательно.  
Сэм засунул руки в карманы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— И я тоже. В последний год фирма работает ежедневно.  
Дин снова отвернулся от него, но Сэм готов был поспорить, что тот закатил глаза.  
— Отлично, — сказал он, хотя явно так не думал.  
Сэм неловко стоял посреди комнаты, а Дин развалился на кровати — чистая манипуляция, которая могла бы стать угрозой, если бы не была такой очевидной — и положил на бедро точильный камень, возвращаясь к заточке ножей, которую прервал Сэм. Он был похож на серийного маньяка, окруженный своим блестящим и острым арсеналом. Как Тед Банди*, очаровательный, но полностью поглощенный бездной неистовой ярости.  
Миниатюрная холодная война — только лишь скрежет металла о камень нарушал однообразие — длилась достаточно долго для того, чтобы Сэм подался в направлении единственного в комнате стула.  
Это было похоже на движения слепого, и он позволил себе трепет от не совсем приятных воспоминаний о некоторых грубых ошибках, засоряющих его прошлое. Стены были настолько цветастыми, насколько уродливыми, грязно-желтые и кирпично-красные, покрывало с мексиканским узором, стол и комод были уставлены глиняными безделушками. Для декора, конечно же.  
Дин даже не отвлекся от своей работы, когда Сэм осторожно уселся на грубо отесанный деревянный стул.  
— Кстати, с днем рождения, — на пробу заговорил он. И сразу же пожалел о сказанном. Еще одно напоминание о каждой причине, почему Дин зол на него. — Уверен, мы задолжали друг другу пятнадцать дней рождения или около того, но все же.  
Сэм вздохнул, делая свои лучшие попытки пошутить.  
— Сорок. Довольно значимая дата.  
— Ага, не стоит беспокойства, — пренебрежительно сказал Дин, но тут же растянул губы в искренней ухмылке. — Одна леди из «Бобровой хатки» поможет мне удачно отпраздновать.  
Сэм не мог понять, что он должен чувствовать насчет этого, так что он отогнал мысли прочь, не желая думать об этом.  
— Что ты хочешь, Сэм?  
Получилось резче, чем он рассчитывал, привыкший к пассивно-агрессивной неопределенности адвокатов и клиентов, которых ему приходилось принимать ежедневно, но он не был удивлен. Дин всегда рубил с плеча. Это в какой-то степени успокаивало. Сэм снял очки, чтобы потереть глаза, а потом так их и оставил.  
— Прошлой ночью у меня был странный сон, — признался он, раскрывая свои карты.  
Дин приподнял бровь, ту, которая со шрамом, непривычно исказившим кожу.  
— И ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы сообщить мне об этом? Сколько там? Тринадцать часов на машине?  
— Я прилетел на самолете, — сказал Сэм. — Так намного проще путешествовать.  
Мускулы на челюсти Дина дернулись и тут же расслабились. Брат снова начал его игнорировать.  
— Нет, я просто… — Сэм снова вздохнул, на этот раз неожиданно для себя. — Из-за сна я захотел увидеть тебя.  
Честность затрачивала куда меньше энергии, чем ложь, да и Сэму нечего было скрывать. Именно так. Нечего скрывать в рамках этого разговора.  
— Ну так вот он я, — сказал Дин насмешливым и неискренним голосом. Сарказм срывался с его губ, приправленный движением его руки с ножом, указывающим прямо на дверь. — Спасибо, что заскочил.  
Сэм не собирался так легко сдаваться. Не после того, как потратил время на то, чтобы приехать в захудалую красную пустошь Мараны в Аризоне.  
— Дин, я знаю, что… что ты вроде как в бегах, — выдал он, понижая голос. — И знаю, что сложно прятаться от копов во время охоты.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул на четыре счета. Одно из самых эффективных упражнений согласно его приложению для медитаций.  
— Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, что всегда можешь остаться со мной, если хочешь. У меня дома. — Дин просто смотрел на него, дожидаясь окончания речи, и Сэм кивнул на окружающие их вещи. — Не в этом рассаднике хламидиоза.  
Дин хмыкнул почти задумчиво.  
— Я не понимаю, — в конце концов сказал он. — Это что, оливковая ветвь?  
Он изучающе посмотрел на Сэма и прищелкнул языком, будто догадался. Он откинулся назад на спинку кровати, качая головой в приступе веселья.  
— У тебя дома завелся мстительный дух, и ты хочешь, чтоб я о нем позаботился? Так?  
Сэм, может, и бросил охоту давным-давно, но он не такой уж и слабак. К тому же строгое соблюдение диеты и тщательные тренировки помогали ему держаться на пике своей физической формы.  
— Предпочитаю думать, что могу самостоятельно справиться с призраком, — в свою защиту сказал он.  
— С этими-то нежными ручками? — усмехнулся Дин, даже из вежливости не пытаясь скрыть свои сомнения.  
Сэм остановился, немного застенчиво сжимая в пальцах свои очки, нервный из-за того, что Дин точно так же, как и он, изучил его.  
— Ты бы скорей всего попросил свою секретаршу сделать это за тебя, — продолжил брат. Комический образ его миниатюрной ассистентки, копающей могилу или сжигающей в своих туфлях от Прада кости очередного бедолаги задел гордость Сэма.  
— Это не касается охоты, Дин.  
Его Apple часы неожиданно включились, испортив момент повторяющимся резким звуком, напоминающим Сэму, что настало время для огуречной лапши с арахисовым соусом.  
— Прости, — сказал он, возясь с дисплеем. — Напоминание о завтраке.  
С лица Дина снова исчезли все эмоции, оставляя закрытую маску, и только тогда Сэм понял, что он стал этому причиной.  
— Конечно, — сказал тот натянуто. — Удостоверься, что уложишься в пятнадцать минут между составлением счетов и бумажной работой.  
— Дин.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, чувак. Просто возвращайся к своей модной адвокатской чепухе. — Он вогнал кончик ножа в прикроватный столик, нажимая с силой, загоняя его глубже в дешевое дерево, и взял другой, чтобы заточить. Его движения стали резче, беспорядочней. Такой упрямый и неподдатливый, как камень в его руке. — Потому что ведь нет ничего важнее работы, да? Ни хобби, ни семьи.  
Огромное количество яда в его последних словах застало Сэма врасплох, пока он не осознал кое-что.  
— Подожди. Ты смотрел мои лекции?  
Дин издал ужасно снисходительный звук, зажав язык между зубами, как будто он не мог поверить, что Сэм упускал самое важное.  
— Зачем ты здесь, Сэм? — выплюнул он. Так же резко, но более грубо в этот раз.  
И Сэму нечего было на это ответить. Он не имел никакого понятия.  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался он. Он выпрямил спину, сконцентрировался на своей осанке, как рассказывали на семинаре, и снова повторил. — Просто прошлой ночью мне приснился кошмар. Яркий. Настолько яркий, будто реальный. И когда я проснулся…  
То плакал. Сэм отвел от брата взгляд, бегло осматривая комнату. Плотные занавески. Шмотки, которые Дин, кажись, и вовсе никогда не распаковывал, не важно, как надолго оставался в городе. Сумка, набитая грязными джинсами и скомканными носками. Какие-то вещи никогда не меняются.  
— Дин, — сказал он, снова контролируя себя. — Отец уже двадцать лет как пропал.  
— Отец не пропал, придурок, — прошипел Дин, соскочив с кровати так быстро, как гремучая змея. Сэм не рассчитывал на такую реакцию. — Он мертв. Он бы никогда не бросил меня вот так. Никогда.  
Он сжал кулаки, напрягая руки. А потом совладал с собой, пока ему не пришло в голову воткнуть нож еще во что-нибудь, за что придется потом заплатить.  
— Я не нашел его тело… Он умер на охоте. Вот что случилось.  
Сэм проглотил желание настаивать на собственной правоте. Он понимал, что, конечно же, Джон просто ушел, оборвал все контакты и исчез, когда его сыновья повзрослели. Он больше не отвечал за них. Каков отец, таков и сын.  
— Дело в том, — дипломатично начал Сэм, — что его…. нет уже долгое время. Глупо сражаться за его идеалы.  
Он вытянулся, надел обратно очки и сделал первый шаг навстречу Дину. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
— Послушай, я может быть уже не живу «той» жизнью, — сказал он. — Но мы можем общаться с тобой больше, чем тридцатисекундными голосовыми сообщениями раз в несколько лет. Так ведь?  
— Неужели? — риторически спросил Дин. — Что за перемены? Я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы ты жаждал со мной братских отношений. — Его взгляд был холоден, как сухой лед, когда он посмотрел на Сэма. — Не то чтобы у тебя не было шансов за все семнадцать лет.  
Сэм был выше брата всю вторую половину своей жизни, но конкретно в этот момент он ощущал себя совершенно наоборот.  
— Ты прав.  
Дин отвернулся, снова сосредотачиваясь на работе. Повернулся к нему спиной. Остался при своем мнении.  
— Проваливай отсюда, Сэм, — сказал он. — Ты мне не нужен.  
Стрела достигла своей цели, четко и жестоко. Сэм не упустил из вида ироничность, намеренность формулировки. Как он мог? Он сказал то же самое, когда Дин появился в его комнате общежития годы назад, ругая соседа и пытаясь вытащить его на поиски пропавшего отца. Втянуть его обратно в охотничью жизнь. Сэм тогда выставил его за дверь, все еще разозленный ссорой пару месяцев назад.  
— Точно, — понятливо сказал он. — Прости, Дин.  
Сэм молча и с достоинством прошел к двери, но остановился, держась за ручку двери, перед тем, как снова уйти из жизни брата.  
— Будь осторожен, — тихо попросил Сэм, не оборачиваясь.  
Вполне себе хорошие последние слова, все учтено.

***

Сэм отправил в рот остатки салата с копченой курицей и закрыл пластиковый контейнер, пока его не успел охватить стыд. В нем были даже гренки. Он никогда больше не должен отступать от распорядка, который был создан не беспричинно. Он бы никогда не смог открыть собственную адвокатскую фирму, если бы не строгое расписание. Он всем обязан кодексу, по которому он живет, строгости правил, которых он придерживается. А сейчас из-за бесполезного кошмара, бесполезного старшего брата, бесполезной шестичасовой поездки и бесполезного курьера, принесшего ему этот бесполезный завтрак за восемнадцать с чем-то долларов, Сэм так сильно отстал от расписания, что мог считать этот день прошедшим зря.  
И снова, есть ли смысл придерживаться строгого распорядка, если ты отклоняешься от него прямо здесь и сейчас?  
Сэм дотянулся до пластикового пакета из доставки и не глядя швырнул его в сторону кухни. Он больше не хотел смотреть на напоминание о своей неудаче, но он так же не хотел вставать с дивана за триста баксов. Он вынесет мусор завтра утром. А еще он освободил место на кофейном столике для двух бутылок вина и единственного бокала. Последние капли плескались на дне, пока он не наполнял бокал снова и снова. Сэм пил с того момента, как вернулся, и уже напился. Алкоголь действовал на него сильнее и его требовалось меньше для того, чтобы опьянеть — спасибо диете. Спасибо тому, что его организм так быстро усваивает питательные вещества. Он потратил всю свою взрослую жизнь, превращая свое тело в превосходно настроенный биологический механизм, и это, в редких случаях, помогало ему напиваться в хлам. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя достаточно дерьмово, чтобы накосячить еще больше. Раз уж принялся за старое, то иди до конца.  
Сэм порылся в переднем кармане в поисках смартфона, вытащил его и часто заморгал, пока не сфокусировался на цифрах, чтобы позвонить своей бывшей жене. В трубке прозвучало два гудка.  
— Сэм? — ответила Джессика обеспокоенно и слегка неловко. — Все в порядке?  
Сэм откинулся на диван, слушая ее знакомый голос, заставляющий сердце сжиматься.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил он. — Как ты?  
— Эм, хорошо. — Он мог слышать, как звуки окружения в трубке затихли, когда она вышла в другую комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. — Ты ведь звонишь мне по какой-то причине?  
— Что? — хохотнул Сэм. — Мне нельзя тебе позвонить? Мы в ссоре?  
Джесс вздохнула.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — сказала она. — Так… как твои дела?  
— Хорошо, — слегка нервно ответил Сэм. — На самом деле хорошо. Сегодня я разговаривал с братом.  
Настроение беседы тут же упало, вероятно, из-за его ответа. Сэм чувствовал это даже через телефонную связь.  
— И как там Дин? — натянуто поинтересовалась Джесс, ее тон был настолько отстраненным, что сложно было назвать его вежливым.  
— Дин — это Дин, — все равно ответил Сэм. — Делает то… то, что обычно делает.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, нарушает закон? — тут же высказалась она. — Причиняет вред людям?  
О, да, все правильно. Возможно, ему не следовало упоминать, что он контактировал с таким разыскиваемым преступником, как Дин. Он мог стать соучастником. Сэм позволил смеху сорваться с его губ.  
— Я не говорил, что виделся с ним, — успокаивающе сказал он, оправдывая самого себя. И это звучало достаточно убедительно для его пьяного мозга. — Просто разговаривал с ним.  
— Сэм, — вздохнула его бывшая жена. — Я правда не хочу разговаривать о твоем брате.  
Короткая пауза повисла между ними, Сэм мог слышать ее дыхание. Он мог представить, как она сейчас выглядит. Как стоит у стены, откинув на нее голову, а ее длинные светлые локоны падают на плечи. Или, может быть, она обрезала волосы, как ушла от него. Это было так давно.  
— Хорошо, я понял, — сказал Сэм. Он поудобней перехватил трубку и устроился на кожаных подушках. — Что у тебя нового? Ты мне никогда не рассказывала.  
— Я беременна, — выдала Джесс, будто все время ждала, чтобы сказать это. Ее голос звучал счастливо. — Прости. Возможно, странно тебе об этом говорить…  
Сэм прервал ее с натянутой улыбкой, но тревожное чувство, неуместное здесь, поселилось в его груди.  
— Это прекрасно. Поздравляю, — тепло сказал он и, замешкавшись на мгновение, заставил себя спросить просто из любезности. — Уже знаешь пол малыша?  
Джесс облегченно вздохнула, услышав его поддержку. Как будто она думала, что он не так воспримет хорошие новости. Он мог представить, как она широко улыбается.  
— Нет, Дэйв хочет подождать, — снова выдохнула она, в этот раз почти рассмеявшись. — Но я знаю, что он хочет мальчика.  
Что-то мучительное и дикое впилось когтями в грудь Сэма — неожиданная боль сожаления, и он заговорил раньше, чем захотел того.  
— Я думаю… Я всегда думал, что «Джек» — неплохое имя для мальчика, — хрипло сказал он. Слишком сложно. Его горло сдавила боль, ноющая пустота разъедала его.  
Это глупо. Он никогда не хотел детей. В колледже хотел, но быстро изменил свое решение, когда отец бесследно исчез во время его учебы на первом курсе, подтверждая, что все его сомнения насчет родительства полностью оправданы. Однажды он понял, сколько усилий нужно приложить, чтобы имя Винчестеров хоть что-то значило. Однажды они с Джесс сказали «Согласны» в той маленькой солнечной церкви перед ее семьей, и клятвы смогли залатать огромную дыру в его душе, как он тогда думал. Сейчас он знал, что ее невозможно было ничем залатать. Лучшее, что он мог сделать — это загладить ее потоком работы, медитациями и документами. Пока он был занят работой, он мог игнорировать все остальное.  
Неловкая тишина на другом конце линии длилась достаточно долго, чтобы он понял, что обидел ее, даже если не хотел. Сэм уже было хотел заговорить, чтобы забрать слова обратно.  
— Ты не хотел детей, Сэм, — в конце концов сказала Джесс. Холодно. Даже сейчас в ее голосе чувствовалась боль, спустя столько времени.  
— Я знаю. Прости. — Сэм знал, что заслужил это. Заслужил те обвинения и боль, которые возлагала на него бывшая жена, пусть она и была инициатором расставания. Он не винил ее за то, что она больше не желала быть связана бременем их брака. Никогда не винил. Она была храбрее его.  
— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — снова извинился Сэм. — Прости. Не мое дело.  
Он засунул подальше все свое дерьмо, что было сложно сделать в алкогольном тумане, и проникся искренним раскаяньем. Оно было запрятано очень глубоко в нем, но он знал, что оно у него еще есть.  
— Ты будешь прекрасной матерью, Джесс.  
За его комплиментом последовало очередное затяжное молчание, но Сэм не понимал его причину, пока Джесс не издала резкий звук.  
— Не знаю, стоит ли говорить такие дерьмовые вещи, — с усилием заговорила она. — Но… Я знаю, что ты был бы хорошим отцом.  
Линия оборвалась. Никаких прощаний.  
Сэм бросил телефон на стеклянный кофейный столик, пытаясь понять, почему он чувствовал себя так, будто эта женщина пробила дыру в его груди. Сожаления сдавили его горло, до боли заполняя легкие, пока он с силой не протер глаза. Нет причин расстраиваться из-за вымышленного ребенка, которого он даже не хотел.  
К тому же… К тому же это была просто реакция на его ссору с Дином, усиленная осознанным отказом от члена своей семьи. Да, так и есть.  
Сэм качнулся вперед и залпом допил вино из бокала. Это не важно. Ему не нужна Джесс, и ему определенно не нужен Дин. У него было достаточно доказательств, чтоб так считать. Его имущественный налог на собственность был больше, чем заработок у многих людей. Репутация его фирмы безупречна. Его работы хватит, чтобы прокормить себя до конца жизни.  
Сэму даже не нужно ничего чувствовать, если он этого не хочет.

***

  
  
Сэм не отпускал Бао-Зу ни на мгновение с тех пор, как схватил ее, чтобы спрятать от отца. Он не мог оставить ее лежать просто так. Он знал, что Джон уничтожит ее, чтобы спасти Мэри, и Сэм не мог позволить этому случиться. Не так. Пока они не найдут другой способ спасти их **всех**.  
Дин мерил шагами свою спальню, и Сэм наблюдал за ним с кровати, все еще сжимая в кулаке жемчужину. Брат, как и он, знал, что их время истекает. Еще больше вещей менялось вокруг. Мелочи, здесь и там. Оружие исчезло со стены спальни Дина, журналы с прикроватного столика. Сэму просто нужно было выиграть время.  
— Что насчет Каса? — выплюнул Дин, разворачиваясь на пятках и выкладывая свой аргумент. Все еще сражался до последнего вдоха, до самого конца. За это его и любил Сэм. — А, Сэм? Он снова станет созданием Небес, бессердечным солдатом. Думаешь, он хотел бы этого?  
— Это не самая худшая судьба, Дин, — с дрожащей улыбкой заверил его Сэм. — С ним все будет в порядке. Он будет жив.  
— Ага, — фыркнул брат. — Он будет живым мудаком.  
— Никогда не будет одержим Люцифером, — незамедлительно ответил Сэм. — Никогда не сойдет с ума. Никогда не застрянет в Чистилище. Никогда не побывает в Пустоте.  
— Окей, хорошо, — расправил плечи Дин, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, слишком быстро сдаваясь для того, кто недавно так жарко спорил. Сэму недолго пришлось гадать о причинах. Дин холодно поинтересовался: — Что насчет Джека?  
Сердце Сэма больно забилось в груди, разбитое и неуклюжее. Вопрос пронзил его насквозь, но он уже думал над ним. Конечно, он думал. Джек был первым человеком после Дина, о котором он думал.  
— Без Люцифера Келли будет жива. Возможно, так же будет спать со своим боссом. — Сэм пожал плечами, одним плечом — он не мог найти энергии на большее. — Джек родится, Дин, и он будет обычным человеком. У него будет обычная жизнь.  
Сэм горько усмехнулся.  
— Он вырастет республиканцем, — пошутил он. — Есть вещи и похуже.  
— Чувак, я не выдержу очередные разглагольствования Трампа, — проворчал Дин. На автомате.  
Сэм ничего не мог поделать. Не тогда, когда это его последний шанс раздражать брата частыми жалобами.  
— Его даже не изберут, Дин. Он получит утешительный приз в виде билета в вице-президенты. Руни никогда не уйдет в отставку.  
— Ага, одержимость архангелом сделала это за него. — Дин развернулся, чтобы сверкнуть на него неумолимым взглядом.  
Сэм встретил его собственным понимающим взглядом.  
— Просто еще одна вещь, которая изменит все к лучшему.  
Дин сдулся и упал на кровать, потому что знал, что Сэм прав.

***

  
  
Сэм проснулся с головной болью, пустыней во рту, сухим языком и очередным горестным комом, вставшим поперек горла. В этот раз он практически не мог вспомнить свой сон, но был уверен, что в нем снова был Дин. Должен был быть. Что-то в нем заставляло быть уверенным в этом.  
Он вылез из кровати с жалким стоном, когда мир покачнулся, не в состоянии думать из-за похмелья, болезненно стучащего изнутри черепа, и кислотной тошноты. Вот именно поэтому он и придерживался распорядка. Это заслуженное наказание от его собственного тела, как напоминание, почему так важен режим.  
Нет никакой вероятности, что он сможет появиться сегодня в офисе. Сэм смутно помнил, давал ли Марии знать, что берет сегодня отгул, чувствуя, как его охватывает чувство вины — самая лучшая мотивация, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался. Именно поэтому он за всю свою карьеру превратил это в свое секретное оружие. Ему нужно наверстать время, потраченное вчера. Нет никаких оправданий для лени, для эмоциональной слабости. Не в его смену. Сэм и так нанес достаточно урона своему телу за тот день. Он не мог позволить, чтобы срыв стал еще хуже.  
Сэм постепенно встал на ноги и спустился по лестнице вниз, на первый этаж. Его ноутбук все еще стоял открытым на столе. Когда Сэм нажал на пробел, экран загорелся, показывая детали вчерашнего необдуманного полета, и он закрыл страницу с болезненной гримасой, вызванной не только лишь похмельем. Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы перенести ноутбук на диван в гостиной. Все, что надо было Сэму для полноценного рабочего дня, хранилось на его компьютере. Он мог работать из дома.  
Спецификация и последние корректировки дела Чапмана заняли Сэма до середины дня. Его домработница, Оксана, пришла к половине второго и, спасибо ей, ни слова не сказала насчет винных бутылок, разоблачающих его. Или насчет того, что ее наниматель сидит дома, полураздетый и мающийся от похмелья, в будний день. Она не смотрела на него ни с симпатией, ни с осуждением, не спрашивала, болен не ли он. Она просто убрала последствия вчерашнего вечера так хорошо, как только могла. Она так тихо прибиралась, что Сэм мог и дальше заниматься работой, пока она снова не ушла спустя несколько часов, закрыв за собой дверь без единого слова. Теперь никто не мог сказать, что Сэм провел весь прошлый день, погрязнув в своем собственном прошлом. Сэм отказывался позволять себе думать о собственном лицемерии.  
Определившись со стратегией в деле Чапмана, он перешел к другому суду, маячащему на горизонте и занявшему его до самого вечера.  
Он вносил правки в предварительный отчет, который отправили ему ассистенты, когда громкий и настойчивый стук в дверь напугал его. Сэм остановился, его руки замерли над клавиатурой. Он никого не ждал. Он больше не заказывал доставку, так как не мог позволить себе ничего крепче нескольких стаканов свежевыжатого апельсинового сока. И Оксана, как он знал, не могла ничего у него оставить. Сэм медленно поднялся на ноги, осторожно навалился на дверь и резко распахнул ее. Прямо на не очень любезно выглядящего старшего брата.  
Мозг Сэма на мгновение отключился, все еще играющий в догонялки после того вреда, который он нанес своему организму.  
— Что..? — начал он. Мысль была не полностью сформировавшаяся, но Дин просто неподвижно стоял тут, и Сэм собрался с силами. — Ты… здесь. — в конце-концов сказал он, и Дин стиснул челюсти, сдерживаясь.  
Но он не выглядел злым, не так, как в Маране.  
— Ага, — хрипло ответил Дин, не глядя Сэму в глаза. — Подумал принять твое предложение, пока ты не передумал.  
Равнодушие в его голосе говорило о том, что он бы не расстроился, если бы Сэм передумал. Как будто он снова готов был исчезнуть в ночи без каких-либо неприятных чувств. Но Сэм хорошо знал своего брата. Он бы его никогда больше не увидел.  
— Нет… Конечно, нет, — запнулся Сэм. Он тут же шагнул назад, приглашая брата, и ни на мгновение не задумался над тем, почему он так быстро падает обратно в ту же яму, в которой он провел вчера весь день. В ту, из которой он весь сегодняшний день выкарабкивался. — Что-то случилось? — осмелился спросить Сэм, пытаясь логически объяснить неожиданный приезд Дина. — Полиция нашла, где ты остановился, или что?  
Дин повел плечами, не намереваясь отвечать. Он проскользнул в квартиру, позволяя двери захлопнуться у него за спиной. В его руках не было сумок — ни тех, что с оружием, ни тех, что с одеждой. Сэм заметил это. Должно быть, они остались в машине. Возможно, это часть плана отступления, чтобы избежать неловкости, если ему откажут. Прямо как в прошлый раз, когда он попытался так сделать. Почти целую жизнь назад.  
Только сейчас Сэм осознал, что его вид настолько не соответствует его компании, что он почти собрался извиняться за это. На нем были надеты лишь темные спортивные штаны, никакой футболки, только шерстяное покрывало, накрывающее плечи. От него исходил болезненный жар, волосы выглядели спутанными и тусклыми — он решил не зачесывать их назад, так как не планировал сегодня ни с кем контактировать, кроме домработницы. Он даже душ не принимал.  
Так же, как и его брат, очевидно, но в случае Дина это выглядело уместно. Намеренно. Как будто он был в дороге полтора дня и не мог выделить время, чтобы остановиться и отдохнуть. Он выглядел так, будто бремя нелегкой жизни ничего для него не значило. Спокойный и беспечный. Керуак* наших дней, покрытый дорожной пылью и одетый в потрепанную отцовскую кожаную куртку.  
Дин нервно облизнул губы, и Сэм старательно попытался не следить за его языком.  
— Уверен, что я не создам тебе проблем? — спросил он. — Если копы выследят меня, то все дерьмо выльется на тебя.  
А потом он понял, что только что сказал, тут же меняя тон на более колкий, чем тот искренне обеспокоенный.  
— Хотя такой скользкий ублюдок, как ты, со своими адвокатскими речами запросто сможет выйти сухим из воды.  
Сэм не дал обиде охватить его.  
— Честно, — ответил он, — тут они будут искать тебя в самую последнюю очередь.  
И это было правдой. ФБР приходило к нему и Джесс много лет назад, когда Дин впервые появился в списке разыскиваемых преступников. Два амбала сидели перед ними за столом с заметками, полными вопросов о поведении Дина, его псевдонимах, любых контактах и укрытиях, о каких мог знать Сэм. Он тогда извинился перед агентами, что не может ничем помочь, что они с Дином живут раздельно и не общались уже десять лет. Самая настоящая ложь. Бюро проверяло их старый дом, как уже знал Сэм, но ушло ни с чем. А не найдя за несколько лет ничего, они и вовсе потеряли интерес к Сэму. И сейчас у них не было никакого повода менять свое решение.  
Дин хмыкнул, соглашаясь с таким веским аргументом. А затем зашел в прихожую, засунув руки в карманы и пачкая грязью с ботинок мраморные полы Сэма, и осмотрелся.  
— Мне нравится новое жилище, — бесстрастно сказал он.  
Сэм сжал губы в тонкую полоску, мысленно рассчитывая, насколько сильно скажется на его расписании дополнительный день уборки.  
— Как… как ты меня нашел? — спросил он, подавляя затянувшуюся головную боль.  
Брат фыркнул.  
— Ты был в списке адресов. Это было легко. — Он перевел резкий и осуждающий взгляд на Сэма. — Глупо с твоей стороны оставлять свой адрес там, где любая кровожадная тварь может увидеть его и прийти за тобой.  
— Я больше не охотник, Дин, — раздраженно сказал Сэм, поправляя покрывало, практически съехавшее с его плеч. — За мной ничто не придет, потому что для этого нет причин.  
Дин снова осмотрелся в поисках того, к чему можно придраться, но тут его взгляд упал на дверь, а точнее, на резьбу на окрашенном дереве дверного проема, слишком тонкую для того, чтобы быть просто украшением. Две тщательно выведенные пентаграммы с крестами на каждом углу. Сэм вырезал их самостоятельно, когда только сюда переехал. Возможные доводы пропали, так и не появившись.  
— Ну, ты все-таки не полный идиот, — смягчился брат, почти улыбнувшись.  
Сэм не знал, что сказать, поэтому он просто молчал. Дин фыркнул и направился обследовать гостиную, ворочая головой, будто что-то искал.  
— А где хозяйка? — он пощелкал пальцами, будто пытался вспомнить. — Фигуристая блондинка. Как там ее имя? Дженифер? Джо-как-то там?  
— Джессика, — Сэм с усилием справился с узлом в животе — нечаянным и беспощадным напоминанием о вчерашнем разговоре и том, как он закончился. — Мы почти восемь лет в разводе.  
Он говорил прямо. Ему не впервой приходилось признавать это вслух, но каждый раз это больно напоминало о неудаче. Эта черная метка потери, которую он не мог взять под контроль, не смотря на то, как он подал это в своем интервью в Форбс. Дин замер, услышав новость.  
— Дерьмо. Сочувствую. — Его слова звучали искренне.  
— Ага, — согласился Сэм. Он на мгновение задержал этот момент откровения, а затем направился в гостиную, надеясь, что Дин пойдет за ним. — Здесь нет никого, кроме меня, — сказал он через плечо. — Иногда бывает Оксана.  
— Оксана? — дразняще протянул Дин и, когда Сэм обернулся к нему, его взгляд загорелся. Он выглядел на десять лет младше. — Ее имя звучит, как у горячей грудастой девочки. Она твоя.? — Он показал Сэму похабный жест, в котором тот, к несчастью, увидел суть, а затем другой, еще пошлее, но непонятный. Не то, чтобы он хотел его понимать.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Сэм, надеясь, что брат прекратит. Наивно с его стороны. — Она моя домработница.  
Дин приподнял брови, и шрам вновь стянул кожу у его глаза.  
— Я понял, чувак. Просто спрашивал. — Он оттеснил Сэма и плюхнулся на диван с довольным вздохом, закинув на обивку грязные ботинки и заложив руки за голову. — Эй, значит, ты не будешь против, если я за ней приударю?  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Сэм, уже зная, что брат его не послушает. — Она хорошо выполняет свою работу, и я не хочу нанимать кого-то другого.  
— Конечно, Сэмми, — соврал Дин.  
— Я Сэм.  
Дин полностью проигнорировал его.  
— Как скажешь, Сэмми, — снисходительно сказал он, растягиваясь на подушках и сильнее елозя грязными подошвами по кожаной обивке.  
Сэм не мог полностью подавить то тепло, разлившееся по его телу от старого прозвища, от той привязанности в нем. Как будто Дин собрался притворяться силой своей воли, что у них все в порядке. Просто забыл всю душевную боль, пренебрежение и уродство их прошлого, чтобы загладить все это тонким слоем дружелюбия. Как будто они обычные братья, которые видят друг друга по праздникам и созваниваются каждые пару месяцев. Не братья даже — друзья.  
Сэм подавил неуверенность и уселся в соседнее кресло рядом с кофейным столиком.  
— Есть что выпить? — поинтересовался Дин спустя несколько минут. — Нужно отметить это, раз уж мы теперь соседи.  
— Эм, нет, — сказал Сэм. — Прости.  
Дин повернул голову в его сторону с нарастающей тревогой во взгляде.  
— Ты не пьешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он, будто Сэм признался ему во всех смертных грехах.  
Сэм закусил щеку, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
— Только вино, — признался он, и это немного успокоило страх Дина, пусть и не полностью. — Я на сырой диете. Правила тут довольно строгие. Крепкий алкоголь не имеет никакой питательной ценности. — Он презрительно усмехнулся сам себе. — И даже не пытайся подбивать меня пить пиво.  
— Господи. Не беспокойся, не буду, — проворчал себе под нос Дин. Он потер глаза, вероятно, стараясь не сорваться прямо сейчас с дивана и не сбежать. — Прости, что обидел, мистер Пятьдесят Процентов Мышечного Жира.  
— Двадцать, — рефлекторно поправил Сэм.  
Дин затих, искоса глядя на него из-под ресниц, пылко и непроницаемо, возможно, еще и негодующе. Или раздраженно из-за диеты Сэма. Тот никогда не питался здоровой пищей, и Сэм не думал, что что-то изменилось за то время, что они провели раздельно. Под этим взглядом он внезапно почувствовал себя еще более раздетым, чем за весь этот день, понимая, как мало прикрывает его одежда. Сэм выпрямился под непроницаемым взглядом брата, поправляя покрывало на плечах, пока ему не стало тепло, пока он не прикрылся.  
— Как хорошо, что я приехал подготовленным, — наконец заговорил Дин, будто ничего интересного не прошло. — В Импале есть холодильник с пивом. — Он потер костяшками подбородок и поднялся с дивана, похрустев суставами. — Я на секунду.  
— Ага, — немного потерянно ответил Сэм. — Вещи свои тоже заноси.  
Дверь закрылась, и Сэм дошел до своей спальни, натянув свитшот. Он до сих пор не мог выкинуть из головы тот взгляд Дина, разбудивший давно забытое волнение, то, которое было запрятано глубоко в его душе. Сэм впился ногтями в ладони, царапая себя. Не время для этого дерьма, не сейчас и не здесь.  
Дин вернулся спустя несколько минут, лениво таща с собой две спайки с пивом, три сумки висели у него на груди, а руках был пакет из мини-маркета, полный вредной еды. Сэм помог ему с багажом, не желая даже прикасаться к сахару и насыщенным жирам, которыми Дин держал в правой руке.  
— Вниз по коридору есть гостевая спальня, — сказал он, сваливая сумку Дина в кучу к остальным, и отправил брата на кухню. — И твоя собственная ванная.  
Дин оценивающе хмыкнул и бросил свои «продукты» на белый кварцевый разделочный стол. Он вытащил банку пива из спайки, прежде чем поставить все в холодильник. Он чувствовал себя, как дома.  
— Так, эм… — заговорил Сэм, — Насколько ты у меня задержишься?  
Спина брата тут же напряглась, он так и замер у холодильника, не оборачиваясь.  
— Ты сам меня пригласил, — настороженно сказал он.  
— Я помню. — Сэм собрал мусор, оставленный Дином, в корзину. — Я не выгоняю тебя.  
И он не врал. Он имел в виду то, что сказал, даже если не знал, зачем. Даже если он не понимал, что изменилось со вчерашнего дня. Даже если стимулом было только лишь его собственное подавленное подсознание, заставляющее его вспоминать давно забытые обиды.  
— Я просто интересуюсь, как долго ты будешь здесь, — сказал Сэм.  
Плечи Дина расслабились. Возможно, мирный тон Сэма немного его успокоил, если и вовсе не убедил.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, это зависит от того, насколько сильно в этом месяце ебанется мой гребаный сталкер-детектив, — сказал он, свинчивая крышку с бутылки пива и делая долгий глоток. — Парень в последнее время подобрался ближе. Ступает мне на пятки, появляется в городах, из которых я только что уехал.  
Сэм нахмурился от намеренно грубой формулировки брата.  
— Подожди, над твоим делом работает детектив? Типа одержимый, у которого вся комната в фотках с мест твоих преступлений, а стол завален коробками из-под китайской еды?  
— Виктор Хенриксен, — заявил Дин, растягивая по слогам, и бросил в стену крышку от бутылки, выражая свое отношение ко всему этому. Он был раздражен так же, как и самодоволен.  
Сэм поджал губы, заметив небольшую царапину на штукатурке.  
— И что? Он твой Брэд Питт, а ты его Кевин Спейси? **  
— Он черный, так что, скорее, он мой Морган Фриман.** И ладно тебе, чувак, — поморщился Дин, — не сравнивай меня с этим психом.  
Сэм не смог сдержать довольного смешка, вспоминая знакомые с детства перепалки. Это как сесть на велосипед после долгого перерыва.  
— С персонажем или с актером?  
— Реши сам, — в отвращении проворчал брат.  
— Может, он одержим, — предположил Сэм, опираясь бедрами о столешницу, скрестив на груди руки.  
Дин задумчиво хмыкнул и еле заметно кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь.  
— Это бы многое объяснило.  
Сэм сдержал смех, подавляя его, не давая себе окунуться в эмоциональный соблазн, не позволяя отвлечь себя дружеским общением, семьей. Потому что впервые за очень-очень долгое время его дом не казался таким пустым.

***

Этим утром будильник не прозвенел.  
Сэм понял, что забыл поставить его, только когда открыл глаза от бьющего в окно солнечного света, а не от сумерек в половину шестого. Было раннее утро — 7:26, согласно молчащим часам — но сегодня ему не надо было никуда идти. Выходной. Не надо спорить с подчиненными, не надо впечатлять клиентов. Головная боль тоже прошла, как и головокружение. Сэм впервые за двадцать четыре часа почувствовал себя человеком.  
Он выбрался из-под одеяла, опустив голые ступни на пол из бразильского орехового дерева, и вспомнил, что еще случилось вчера. **Все** , что случилось вчера ночью. Дин, неожиданно появившийся на пороге и согласившийся пожить у него на какое-то время. Они оба просто разговаривали, пока Сэм не заставил себя пойти спать, придерживаясь распорядка.  
Сэм нахмурился от того, что одно из воспоминаний показалось ему необычным. Он не принял на ночь снотворное. Оно ему не понадобилось.  
Он нащупал свои очки на прикроватном столике и надел их, чтобы видеть хоть что-то дальше двух футов перед собой, и поднялся с кровати, плетясь на первый этаж, пока совсем не погряз в раздумьях. Он даже не обеспокоился тем фактом, что все еще одет в пижаму.  
Судя по тому, что Сэм увидел на кухне, брат тоже не обеспокоился собственным внешним видом. Его ожидал вид на полураздетого, без рубашки, Дина. Он замер на лестнице.  
Его гость уже успел проснуться и завтракал, склонившись над кухонным столом. Дин хрипло бросил «Утра», даже не глядя на него, увлеченный едой. Хлопьями. У его левого локтя стояла ярко-синяя коробка с нарисованными на ней мультяшными персонажами, сам же Дин подлил себе сэмова миндального молока, громко хрустя на всю кухню. Слишком громко для того, чтобы есть с закрытым ртом.  
Сэм сдавленно вздохнул и прошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать оттуда уже готовую кокосовую кашу. Коробка «Frosted Flakes», вероятно, была из рассадника диабета — магазина на автозаправке, откуда брат притащил еду вчера ночью. Могло быть и хуже. Он хотя бы не заливал их пивом.  
Сэм собрался присоединиться к Дину за столом, но так и застыл на полпути, привлеченный росчерками чернил на голой спине брата. Они выглядели элегантно — он был достаточно близко, чтобы отметить это. Это последняя вещь, о которой он вообще должен думать — о намерении Дина забить свое тело татуировками, как какой-то заключенный.  
«Джон Е. Винчестер» значилось витиеватым шрифтом над его левой ключицей с датами 1954-2003 под ней. А справа парная «Мэри С. Винчестер» и 1954-1983.  
— Выглядят неплохо, — сказал Сэм, обходя стол и садясь за него. Он указал на свои плечи, когда Дин непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Татуировки.  
— А, спасибо, — хмыкнул Дин.  
Он посмотрел на завтрак Сэма, затем поднял на того взгляд и снова посмотрел на еду.  
— И ты это ешь? — поинтересовался он, практически не скрывая отвращения. От постукивал большим пальцем по кружке с надписью «Не злись — судись», которую он стащил у Сэма. — Я приготовил кофе, если ты вдруг захочешь еще что-то, кроме этого месива.  
Сэм из всего своего упрямства с вызовом отправил в рот ложку каши.  
— Я не пью кофеин, — сказал он.  
Дин пригвоздил его нечитаемым и слишком долгим взглядом.  
— Синтезированный кофеин вреден для здоровья, — сообщил Сэм. Не то чтобы брат его слушал. — Из-за него твой организм перестает вырабатывать свою собственную энергию.  
— Ну, тогда я буду сидеть тут и наслаждаться своим синтезированным кофеином, — саркастично сказал Дин, — Если ты не против.  
Он достал ложку из своей тарелки, указывая ей на Сэма.  
— Все равно это дерьмовое подобие молока слишком странное на вкус.  
— Коровье молоко пастеризуют.  
Дин закатил глаза, даже не потрудившись оторваться от еды. А Сэм даже не потрудился разозлиться на своего старшего брата. Не когда он сидит перед ним такой… полуголый.  
Тусклый золотистый свет из окна от пола до потолка за ним подсвечивал самое малейшее движение и каждый вдох Дина. Упругие мускулы на его плечах перекатывались под кожей, когда он обхватывал пальцами кружку с кофе. Его объемные бицепсы, возможно, были более впечатляющими, чем у Сэма, полученные благодаря добавлению в рацион цуккини и семян льна. Сэм снова принялся за свою кашу, чтобы найти причину рассматривать брата в тишине. Дин, казалось, ничего не заметил, только почесал шею и похрустел спиной. Он замер ненадолго, и у Сэма появилась возможность рассмотреть розово-белую сеть шрамов на обнаженном торсе Дина, мышцы на его боках прямо под ребрами. Сэм видел парней, которые были завсегдатаями спортзала, но не имели настолько четких мышц. Похоже, что охота за монстрами гораздо эффективней отжиманий и ежедневных упражнений.  
Он поддался своим тайным влечениям, чувствуя вину, но все-таки позволил своему взгляду скользнуть по острым розовым соскам Дина, по его рельефной груди. Ниже. У брата не было такого пресса, как после специальных упражнений и велосипеда, не с его привычками в еде, но твердый и плоский живот казался даже более соблазнительным. Он выглядел натурально.  
— Готов признать, что балкон тут у тебя миленький, — внезапно заговорил Дин, прерывая развратный монолог Сэма с самим собой, и это ощущалось так, будто он брызнул в него холодной водой. Святой водой.  
Он заставил себя собраться, отправляя в рот очередную ложку каши, чтобы прикрыть факт того, что он все еще взволнован.  
— Он выходит на запад, — выпалил он.  
— Так лучше? — удивленно моргнул брат.  
— Да. Так… Да, лучше.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Дин, не собираясь спорить.  
Они несколько минут ели в тишине, и Сэм старался смотреть в более безопасном направлении, что было сложнее из-за обнаженного тела перед ним. Он сконцентрировался на татуировках брата, только подчеркивающих привлекательность его кожи. Это более безопасно.  
Сэм начал со звезды у основания его шеи — простая низкоуровневая защита. Такие же печати Сэм вырезал у себя на дверном проеме. Довольная искренняя улыбка изогнула его губы, и он жестом привлек внимание Дина.  
— Ты подходишь моему дому, — сказал он.  
— Какая удача, — проворчал Дин в ответ.  
— А вот эту я знаю, — продолжил Сэм, кивая головой на контур Икара Led Zeppelin, красующегося на бицепсе брата.  
Дин потянулся через стол, насыпая себе вторую порцию детских хлопьев.  
— Могу заставить его танцевать, если хочешь, — спокойно сказал он.  
Сэм проигнорировал глупое предложение, скользя взглядом по ключицам, по трем неровным линиям шрама, напомнившему ему отметины от когтей, и останавливаясь на татуировке на груди Дина прямо над его сердцем.  
— Что это? — спросил он, указывая на окруженную кольцом огня пятиконечную звезду. Она выглядела впечатляюще.  
Дин хмыкнул и быстро глянул вниз, тут же возвращаясь к хлопьям.  
— Это печать от одержимости. Сделал ее в Луизиане.  
— Одержимость? Демоническая? — уточнил Сэм.  
— Было однажды, — без энтузиазма сказал Дин. — Урок на всю жизнь. — Он нарочно преувеличенно передернул плечами, но была в его действиях и мрачная серьезность. — Действенный способ запомнить его.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Сэм.  
— Ага.  
— А что насчет той, что ниже? — указал он на себе, имея в виду звезду побольше с мелкими символами вдоль ребер брата. Дин кивнул, продолжая есть.  
— Дьявольская ловушка, — сказал он и глянул на Сэма исподлобья, видимо, проверяя, насколько тот впечатлен. — Она чертовски действенно меняет исход игры. — Он подался вперед, ставя локти на стол. — Держит демонов внутри круга, и они не могут пересечь линии.  
— И что? — спросил Сэм, не совсем понимая воодушевленность брата. — Она запечатывает их в тебе? Уверен, что ты хочешь этого?  
Дин хрипло рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, подавившись слюной.  
— Нет, придурок, — сказал он, разбрызгивая хлопья, что Сэму пришлось вытереть линзы очков о штаны. — Это просто образец. Он помогает мне вспомнить, как ее рисовать, когда рядом нет ботаника, который помнит все в деталях.  
Он вытер рот красивой тканевой салфеткой и ухмыльнулся.  
— А еще так я смогу понять, что рядом кто-то из этих хитрых сукиных сыновей. — Он постучал пальцем по груди. — Тогда это задержит их в моей тушке, не даст смыться. Черт, да они просто навечно застрянут на одном месте.  
— Это действительно умно, — сказал Сэм, ерзая на месте, удивленный такой изобретательностью.  
— Вау, — сухо отозвался брат. — Черт возьми, спасибо, Сэм.  
Сэм опустил голову, услышав в голосе Дина заслуженный упрек.  
— Прости, я не это имел в виду, — признался он, извиняясь.  
Но, похоже, его оплошность никак не сказалась на беседе.  
— Нам надо бы где-нибудь начертить такую же, — предложил Дин, размахивая ложкой. — Просто на всякий случай. Например, на входе. Будет работать, как часы, и не похерит твой гламурный декор. Твои детсадовские печати только полтергейста и остановят.  
Сэм закусил губу, отгоняя от себя разлившееся тепло от сказанного братом на автомате «нам». Он снова сконцентрировался на татуировках, чтобы не думать об этом, чтобы не погрязнуть в этой слабой перспективе родства.  
— А это что? — спросил он, указывая на красную метку на правом предплечье Дина, похожую на неровную перевернутую «F» или семерку с маленькими вампирскими клыками.  
— На самом деле я и сам не знаю, — признал тот. — Одна психованная дамочка сделала мне ее бесплатно. Наверно, для этого была какая-то причина. Я и не возражал — мне понравилось. — Дин тихо усмехнулся себе под нос. — К тому же тогда я был пиздецки пьян.  
Сэм насмешливо хмыкнул, веря, что с братом могло такое случиться.  
— Это все? — спросил он, жестом обозначая все татуировки. — Есть какие-нибудь еще пьяные приключения, свалившиеся на твою задницу, о которых ты сейчас сожалеешь?  
Дин придвинулся ближе, будто собрался рассказать самый большой секрет.  
— Я набил «Non timebo mala» на внутренней стороне бедра, — вызывающе сказал он.  
— Врешь, — отозвался Сэм, но довольное лицо брата посеяло сомнения. — Что, правда? — спросил он, увлеченный, но тут же поймал себя на этом, опускаясь обратно на стул. — Нет.  
Дин щелкнул языком и подмигнул ему, шутливо флиртуя.  
— Ты всегда можешь проверить самостоятельно, — предложил он.  
И откуда Сэму было знать, что Дин просто отведет ногу в сторону? Тот очень-очень гордился правдой.  
Сэм уставился на свой завтрак, чтобы не попытаться узнать, не шутит ли Дин.  
— Откуда ты обо всем этом узнал? — спросил он, выковыривая из зубов семечки чиа. — Готов поспорить, что отец не знал и половины всего этого.  
— В основном от Бобби, — пожал плечами Дин, уголки его губ на мгновение опустились. — А остальное понахватал то тут, то там.  
Знакомое имя ударило Сэма в грудь и откинуло его на двадцать пять лет в прошлое.  
— Бобби, — неверяще выдохнул он. — Дядя Бобби?  
— Ага.  
Сэм удивился воспоминанию старинной истории. И хотя он знал, что близкие люди только тянули его вниз, подавляли его потенциал, он не мог сдержать ностальгии. Он не видел этого человека целую вечность.  
— Как он?  
Свободная рука Дина сжалась в кулак, а взгляд стал темным, ледяным. Моментально, будто свечку задули, и осталось только мрачное бремя потери.  
— Он погиб несколько лет назад, — сказал он отрывисто, черство. — Ушел, сражаясь.  
Желудок Сэма сжался в горошину. Между ними повисла неловкость. Вся боль, которую они оба скрывали, снова выбралась наружу, и ее невозможно было игнорировать.  
— Черт, Дин, — прошептал он. Он даже не знал об этом. — Мне так… так жаль.  
— Ага, — отозвался Дин, но вся легкость ушла.  
Сэм снова принялся ковырять свой завтрак. Дин встал из-за стола спустя несколько секунд, бросив наполовину полную тарелку в мойку.

***

  
  
В понедельник, когда Сэм вернулся с работы, в доме было темно, а Дин курил на балконе. Он оставил дипломат у двери, расслабляя галстук, и прошел дальше, включив тусклый свет. Так дом выглядел более живым, менее зловещим. Он не мог не думать об этом.  
Сэм остановился у брошенной у прачечной кучи ткани и наклонился, подцепляя двумя пальцами помятые простыни. Белье не было постирано, так же, как и его одежда. Так он узнал, что брат спал с его домработницей. Он даже не был удивлен, пусть это и значило, что ему придется уволить Оксану. Быстрый осмотр кухни дал понять, что она все же сходила за продуктами. Сэм вздохнул и налил себе такой нужный сейчас бокал вина, отодвигая стеклянную дверь и стараясь не думать о том, как много он выпил на прошлой неделе. Или зачем он пил.  
— Наслаждаешься видом? — спросил он, закрывая за собой перегородку.  
Дин поприветствовал его ворчанием и коротким кивком. Он даже не обернулся. На нем не было привычной рубашки, пояс штанов был расстегнут, но не похоже, что зимний холодок его беспокоил. Когда он поднес сигарету к губам, из-под рукава его футболки показались крылья Икара.  
— Решил посмотреть на твой выходящий на запад балкон, — сообщил он, делая долгую затяжку и выпуская дым, перекрывший огни города и двор внизу.  
Сэм встал рядом с ним и оперся локтями о перила в стиле модерн, как говорил его дизайнер.  
— И сколько стоит такая квартира? — ненастойчиво поинтересовался Дин, просто начиная диалог. Сэм обхватил бокал тонкими пальцами и решил не вступать в эту игру. — Полмиллиона? — начал гадать брат, но Сэм был непоколебим. Дин скептически поднял бровь. — Больше?  
Сэм сделал глоток лучшего Пино-Нуар 2012 года и старался не улыбнуться от того, что брат ничего не знал о рынке недвижимости Пало Альто.  
— Ты мог купить кучу запчастей к винтажным тачкам с такими-то бабками.  
— Ага, — сказал Сэм, помолчав мгновение. — И куда я бы их дел?  
Дин фыркнул, выдыхая дым. В воздухе повис запах жженого табака. Сэм едва помнил, как брат однажды купил пачку сигарет без фильтра, сразу же после выпускного в старшей школе и перед тем, как отец силком притащил его на экзамены. Вероятно, безрассудный и нервный девятнадцатилетний Дин думал, что так он будет выглядеть круто, с разбитыми в кровь костяшками и диким взглядом. Ему не понравилось, он тогда еще два дня плевался сухими листьями. После этого Сэм не видел его курящим.  
Он искоса глянул на Дина, на его сорокалетнюю версию все с тем же диким взглядом, гадая, откуда снова взялась эта привычка.  
— Для чего тебе нужны запчасти? — спросил Сэм. — Твоя пятидесятилетняя машина наконец-то сломалась?  
— Это называется техобслуживание, придурок, — раздраженно бросил Дин. — Тебе лучше поверить, что моя детка гоняет, как мокрая мечта Whitesnake.*  
Он смахнул пепел с перил, и серые хлопья улетели в темноту, как грязный снег.  
— Импала — единственное, что я смог найти после того, как умер отец, — сказал он. — Ни тела, ни костей, ни крови. Никаких зацепок. — Похоже, Дин осознал, что погряз в тоске, и прочистил горло, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Я даже не похоронил его, дал ему причину надрать мне задницу даже после смерти.  
Последние слова прозвучали тоскливо, как будто он, в шутку или взаправду, не стал особо сопротивляться этому. Сэм вспомнил годы самодисциплины, чтобы не начинать старый спор о том, жив ли их отец. Хотя, может быть, в этот раз его аргументы смогут помочь Дину.  
— Может, он бросил тебя по какой-то причине, — осторожно начал он. — Ты задумывался над этим?  
Дин выдохнул дым прямо ему в лицо, и Сэм замахал рукой, чтобы разогнать его.  
— Ты издеваешься? Он был одержим этой чертовой тачкой. Он ни за что не оставил бы ее мне. Я поэтому и понял, что он мертв.  
Сэм признал его точку зрения, делая очередной глоток из бокала и пялясь на пейзаж, стоя бок о бок с братом. Это был самый спокойный разговор о Джоне Винчестере за всю их жизнь. Боже, Сэм даже не хотел думать о той драке в комнате его общежития. Вина неумолимо охватила его. Он еще не успел тогда остыть от последней ссоры, той, что была перед его отъездом в Стэнфорд. Он был груб, отверг Дина резкими словами, которые бросал ему в спину, когда тот уходил. Хотя у самого Дина было немало своих.  
Иногда, когда у Сэма было саморазрушительное настроение, он думал, что бы случилось, если бы все было по-другому. Если отец был бы порядочнее, исчезнув позднее года на два. Если бы Дин пришел к нему, когда Сэм был достаточно спокойным, чтобы закрыть на все это глаза. Если бы он пошел с братом вместо того, чтобы выставить его за дверь.  
Эти мысли не были продуктивными. Второго шанса не существует, не бывает альтернативных вселенных, зависящих от случайных решений каждого человека. Или же бывают, если тот парень, Хью Эверетт прав, только Сэм не видел ни одного такого шанса в своей жизни. Это делало их выдуманными.  
Когда он вернулся в реальность, Дин тоже смотрел в окно, подстраиваясь под его молчание, наверняка так же потерянный в мыслях. Но тишина длилась недолго.  
— Почему вы с Джессикой разошлись? — спросил тот через несколько секунд.  
— Боже, — пробормотал Сэм, пролив вино на пальцы, — почему бы тебе не вонзить нож еще глубже?  
Дин не отступал. Никакого чувства такта или уместности тем для разговора.  
— Я задал вопрос. Ты же находка для девчонок, тигр. Умный, успешный, законопослушный, с полной головой волос. — Он поднес сигарету ко рту, зажимая ее между губами и невнятно говоря. — Ты, конечно, не такой красавчик, как я, но никто же не совершенен.  
— Ну, спасибо.  
— Так почему же она ушла? — спросил он, не отступая. Упрямый, как и все другие охотники, которых довелось знать Сэму.  
— Я не хотел детей. — Сэм вытер руку о брюки. — А Джесс хотела.  
Это была главная причина, его ходовой ответ, если его когда-либо спрашивали. Все легко и просто, все дело в расхождении мнений. Такой ответ не возлагает вину ни на чьи плечи. Но это была не вся правда. Черт возьми, может, и не главная причина, а просто симптом основного заболевания.  
Может, из-за спокойствия момента, из-за брата, стоящего рядом с ним впервые за столько лет, Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сказать правду.  
— Мы разошлись в частности из-за меня, — честно сказал он. Так и есть, он мог признать это.  
Джесс пробыла с ним дольше, чем кто-нибудь еще. Черт, Сэм и без того был отстраненным, а со временем все становилось еще хуже. Он получил все, что хотел: жизнь, девушку, работу, нормальность, ради которой он готов был отдать все, но этого всегда было мало. Сэм женился на доброй, красивой и изумительной женщине, он получил невероятное и неожиданное предложение по работе сразу же после выпуска из адвокатской школы, он смог приобрести очаровательный домик, будто сошедший с экрана телевизора. Но все равно ночью он лежал без сна, думая об изгибе спины брата, о прикосновениях его мозолистых рук, о его шаловливой улыбке. Так что Сэм с головой окунулся в работу, находя в ней единственный способ уйти от подобных мыслей.  
Он взял под контроль выражение своего лица.  
— Чем больше мы отдалялись друг от друга, тем сильнее я концентрировался на карьере, — продолжил он, горько усмехнувшись. — Или было наоборот, я не помню. Это как вопрос про курицу и яйцо. — Сэм побарабанил пальцами по бокалу и перевел взгляд на брата. — К тому же она была не очень-то счастлива, когда ты завалился посреди ночи пьяный и весь в крови, отказываясь идти в больницу.  
— Это было всего один раз, — скорчил рожу Дин.  
— Это было четыре раза, — поправил Сэм. — И я во все эти разы зашивал тебя.  
Очередное мгновение тишины повисло между ними, но в этот раз оно было легче из-за пепла и сигаретного дыма, витающего в воздухе. Дин затушил сигарету и отправил окурок в угол балкона.  
— Так почему ты не хотел детей? — спросил он, разворачиваясь и опираясь спиной на балконные перила. — Ты не похож на тех, для кого парочка маленьких Сэмми, бегающих под ногами — худшая вещь в мире.  
Потому что от подобного веяло постоянством. Потому что рождение ребенка ставило крест на любой возможности бросить все и сорваться с места. На возможности быть с тобой.  
— Не знаю, — солгал Сэм. — Учитывая то, каким было наше детство, я просто не хотел похерить чье-нибудь еще.  
Дин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
— Справедливо. — Он сложил руки на груди и довольно выдохнул через нос. — Да и насколько мне известно, чем меньше веганов, тем лучше.  
Сэм прикусил язык, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ на такую снисходительность.  
— Это сыроедство, — снова объяснил он. — Не вегетарианство. Они различаются.  
Брат наклонил голову на бок, в открытую забавляясь.  
— О да? — подколол он, и Сэм не смог сдержать смеха над тем, как он распинается перед ним. Принял свое поражение.  
Он собрался сделать очередной глоток вина, но так и замер с поднесенным к губам бокалом. Опустил его обратно, проверил на заклятия. Сэм так и не понял, что на него нашло, но он опустил руку дальше, через перила. Он вытянул ее и разжал пальцы, роняя бокал вниз, разбившийся где-то внизу во дворе. И он не был расстроен. Даже когда пришел в чувство. Звук разбивающегося стекла казался музыкой для его ушей.  
— Криворукий, — поддразнил его Дин, но блеск в его глазах говорил о том, что он знает — это не было случайностью.  
Сэм прокашлялся, стараясь не встречаться с братом взглядом.  
— Хочешь пива?  
— Всегда.  
Он проскользнул обратно в квартиру и вытащил из холодильника две бутылки дешевого пива, которое принес с собой Дин. Он вернулся на балкон, пока не начал думать, пока мозг не остановил сердце. Сэм передал пиво Дину, он тут же свинтил с бутылки крышку, протянул ее и замер. Ждал. Потому что было что-то не так, но он не мог понять, что именно.  
— Ну? — поторопил Дин.  
— Что «ну»?  
— Ты собираешься ее брать? — Он поднял брови, морща лоб.  
Ох. Конечно. Сэм тихо и медленно выдохнул и забрал бутылку. Дин открыл ее для него, как будто так и должно быть. Можно было обойтись и без этого, но это вызвало волну тепла в теле Сэма. И в этот раз он не стал отгонять это чувство.  
— Постарайся не выронить и ее, — пошутил брат и добавил тихо себе под нос: — Сучка.  
— Придурок, — ответил ему Сэм.  
Дин перехватил бутылку за горлышко, ожидая, и Сэм чокнулся с ним своей бутылкой. Это был первый глоток пива за последние годы и он был намного вкуснее, чем он помнил.  
  
***

***

  
  
— Я не знаю того Дина Винчестера, — сказал Дин.  
Флуоресцентные лампы на кухне бункера подсвечивали ярко-красный синяк у левого глаза и порез в уголке его рта — подарки от Кастиэля из той временн **о** й линии. Еще одна причина, по которой они должны все исправить, неважно, насколько сильно внутри Сэма все кричало, что он не сможет с этим справиться.  
— Я доволен тем, кто я есть, — продолжил брат, прямо и честно. — И я доволен тем, кто есть ты.  
Он еле слышно усмехнулся и посмотрел на Сэма, не разрывая зрительного контакта. И эта глубокая и постоянная связь оставалась даже когда Сэм склонил голову от ее колоссальности, от услышанных от Дина слов, выражающих его чувства за все десять лет.  
— Потому что наши жизни принадлежат нам. Возможно, я уже слишком стар, чтобы что-то менять.  
Сэм сглотнул, отворачиваясь и осмысливая, что сейчас было сказано. Это было романтично, будто признание. Теперь он знал, что Дин готов пожертвовать своим самым сокровенным желанием — живым Джоном Винчестером — ради того, чтобы они были вместе. Знал, что он без тени сомнения занимает главенствующее место в сердце Дина. Во всех ситуациях. Сэм провел все свое детство, ревнуя и борясь с отцом за любовь и внимание брата, отвоевывая его зубами и когтями даже будучи слишком маленьким, чтобы понимать свои мотивы. А сейчас…  
Сэм разбито вздохнул, протирая полотенцем ложку в своих руках. Они домывали остатки посуды — Дин мыл, а Сэм вытирал, как они всегда делали. Он сложил приборы в сушилку и взял старое вышитое полотенце, ковыряя пальцем красные полоски.  
Это несправедливо. Он сказал это вслух Дину и продолжал говорить мысленно самому себе. Обрести свою любовь, а потом так скоро вырвать ее из своего сердца. Сэм вздрогнул от таких мыслей. И он знал, что Дин тоже ненавидит это, и ему не важно, ради каких «благих целей» они это делают. Он видел, как брат весь ужин заливался алкоголем. Наверное, так и есть, и его точка зрения не изменится.  
Дин наконец-то оттолкнулся от раковины, разворачиваясь к ней и беря в руки грязную губку, плавающую в еще более грязной воде. Он отжал ее и бросил в сушилку, открывая кран, чтобы вымыть все и закончить с домашними делами.  
Сэм не хотел, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, не сейчас. Заместо этого его взгляд скользнул по табличке над раковиной.

**НЕ СПУСКАТЬ ПИЩЕВЫЕ ОТХОДЫ В РАКОВИНУ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ЗАПЕЧАТАННЫЕ ПАКЕТЫ ДЛЯ ВСЕХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ. ХИМИЧЕСКИЕ ОТХОДЫ ЗАПРЕЩЕНЫ. ЗАКРЫВАЙТЕ ЗА СОБОЙ ВЕНТИЛИ.**

  
  
Он тихо посмеялся над неэффективностью таблички. Они не выполняли ни одно из этих указаний. Сэм знал, что брат выливал в раковину все возможные опасные ингредиенты, и не единожды. К тому же они практически никогда не закрывали вентили. Самая настоящая лень. Если бы в один день кто-нибудь из привередливых Просвещенных смог вернуться обратно, то всыпал бы им за такую наглость.  
— Посуда вымыта, — сообщил Дин, сжимая пальцами край столешницы, но даже не собирался выходить из кухни.  
Так же, как и Сэм. Они оба знали, насколько мало времени осталось у их родителей, чтобы побыть вместе. Никто не хотел нарушать их уединение упоминанием о поджимающем времени.  
По той же причине Сэм утащил сопротивляющегося брата из комнаты, когда Джон и Мэри впервые снова встретились. Он видел то, как они смотрели друг на друга, чувствовал это так же сильно. Сэм очень хорошо знал, каково это, когда любовь всей твоей жизни возвращается из мертвых, знал ту радость этого события, сомнение, неистовое желание обнять и не отпускать. Он хотел удостовериться, что у них достаточно свободы, чтобы уединиться в этом невероятном и бесценном моменте. Точно так же изредка было и у них с Дином после их собственных воссоединений.  
Сэм горько вздохнул от запутанной синхронности всего происходящего. Он все еще думал так же, как и раньше насчет того, насколько счастливыми выглядели их родители вместе. Единственное, о чем он не сказал вслух — то, что они напомнили ему их с Дином.  
— Это… Как будто… — Сэм не смог подобрать правильных слов, так что просто просто продолжил. — Вот так видеть это со стороны, — закончил он. — Понимаешь?  
Дин вскинул голову, не совсем понимая беспорядочность выданных Сэмом слов, но все равно слушал его. Он снова прислонился к раковине, вставая достаточно близко, чтобы их плечи соприкасались.  
— Что видеть? — спросил он.  
Настоящую любовь. Болезненную и трагичную любовь, которую не забыть и не оставить в прошлом.  
Сэм всегда задавался вопросом, почему так много людей вокруг них догадывались о них с Дином. Как они могли узнать, если они оба тщательно скрывали даже малейшие намеки на их отношения всегда и везде? Но сейчас, видя их родители вместе, видя их сияющими друг рядом с другом, когда для них больше ничего вокруг не имело значения… он задавался вопросом, почему Кас, Кроули и Ровена продержались так долго.  
— Ничего, — сказал он с легкой печальной улыбкой. — Не бери в голову.  
Дин медленно и долго выдохнул, снова опуская голову. На нем была надета одна из тех рубашек, которую Сэм давно уже не видел — светло-серая клетка очень шла ему, как и все, что он надевал. Он подавил в себе страстное желание провести языком вдоль горла брата, как он обычно это делал.  
— Знаешь, отец сказал мне, что всегда хотел, чтобы у меня была семья, — сказал Дин, начиная диалог, в его словах слышался трепет, как будто эта мысль грела его сердце.  
Сэм придвинулся ближе, стараясь поддержать брата, не смотря на неминуемую вспышку ревности.  
— Да?  
Дин пригвоздил его к месту улыбкой, заставившей его сердце замереть.  
— Я сказал ему, что у меня уже есть семья.  
Любовь затеплилась в груди Сэма, но вскоре за ней последовал холодный, медленно растущий страх.  
— Ты рассказал отцу… о нас?  
Дин вытаращился на него.  
— Что? Я похож на идиота? Нет, я не рассказывал ему, — резко усмехнулся Дин и тут же спародировал сам себя, — Да, пап, я замужем за своим младшим братом и мы вместе растим ребенка. О, а наш друг еще один родитель. Прям как в «Трое мужчин и младенец», если бы Том Селлек и Тед Денсон тайно трахались у всех за спиной. Разве ты не гордишься нами? — Он бросил на Сэма пренебрежительный взгляд. — Ну же, старик. Как будто я могу проделать в нашей семье дыру еще больше, чем уже есть.  
Дин замолк, прерывисто выдохнув. Тяжесть всей ситуации снова легла на их плечи, безжалостный вывод, который они не могли игнорировать.  
— Нам нужно вернуться в библиотеку, — сказал Дин. Он был расстроен этим, Сэм мог чувствовать это.  
— Дадим им еще пару минут, — пробормотал Сэм, пытаясь не зацикливаться на том, каким неправильно везучим он себя чувствовал по сравнению с ним. Может быть впервые.  
Он провел пальцами по руке Дина, вздохнув, когда брат сжал их своими.

***

Дин с отвращением вздохнул от вида своего ланча.  
— Боже, храни капусту, да? — передразнил он Сэма, повысив голос на пару октав и придавая ему плаксивости.  
Сэм не собирался обращать на это внимание, отправляя в рот вилку с капустой и бобовым салатом.  
— Сколько же ты моих лекций посмотрел, чувак?  
— Не льсти себе, — не глядя на него, огрызнулся Дин. Он смотрел на салат Сэма, будто боялся, что тот отрастит щупальца и когти, и ему придется бежать за святой водой. — Серьезно, как ты можешь это есть?  
— Это полезно, — ответил Сэм с набитым ртом.  
— Это колоноскопия.  
Сэм не собирался это обсуждать, он просто продолжил есть, помогая себе левой рукой, а правой стуча по клавиатуре и проверяя свое онлайн-расписание.  
— Знаешь, если хочешь сделать что-то полезное для своего тела, то тебе следовало бы бегать со мной по утрам, — мельком посмотрел он на брата, стараясь не задерживать на нем взгляд слишком очевидно. — Хуже не станет.  
— Огромное тебе, блядь, спасибо, я в порядке, — оскорбленно возмутился Дин, но выражение его лица тут же изменилось на хитрое, с намеком. — К тому же я все время делаю кое-что «полезное для моего тела».  
— Но не то, о чем я говорил, — раздраженно вздохнул Сэм, но он готов был признать, что шутка была достойной.  
Дин откинулся назад, гордый собой, качаясь на задних ножках стула. Сэм в тайне надеялся, что тот упадет раньше, чем сломает дорогую мебель ручной работы.  
— Зачем костюм? — спросил Дин, выуживая несколько ломтиков картошки-фри, купленной в одной из отвратительных сетей фаст-фуда, и чавкая с открытым ртом. Жирные бумажные обертки были разбросаны по всему столу.  
— Нужно сделать рабочий звонок по Скайпу, — сказал Сэм, практически не обращая внимания на скорченную братом рожу.  
— Я понял это, чувак. — Дин поставил стул на все ножки так, что дерево страдальчески хрустнуло. — Но ты звонишь из дома. Это же самый низкий из всех низких приоритетов. — Он критичным взглядом осмотрел Сэма: костюм, галстук, брюки, даже его лучший кожаный ремень и ботинки. — Нет нужды наряжаться из-за меня.  
— Наряжаться? — эхом отозвался Сэм, поднимая бровь. Он мысленно избегал напоминания, насколько поздно он в последнее время уходил с работы. Несколько дней на прошлой неделе и на этой тоже. Черт, он даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз звонил в офис по веб-камере. Брат пробивал разнообразные дыры в его расписании. Это смущало, поэтому он предпочитал не думать об этом.  
Дин вдохнул сквозь зубы, вероятно, пытаясь не показывать внезапную заинтересованность, и продолжил чистить ногти сэмовым ножом для овощей. Сэм попытался разозлиться по этому поводу, но это просто возвращало его к странному сну, который приснился ему пару дней назад. Они с Дином мыли посуду, так легко и по-домашнему, как будто они уже тысячи раз это делали.  
— Забей, — проворчал брат, останавливая паровоз мыслей Сэма. — Я просто имел в виду, что ты хорошо выглядишь, старик. — А затем он понял, что сделал комплимент, и заерзал на стуле. — Намного лучше, чем в той водолазке.  
Сэм улыбнулся сам себе. Гордыня — один из главных грехов, сохранившийся в течение всех этих лет, несмотря на его аскетичный образ жизни. Как несколько седых прядей в волосах на его висках, о которых никто не знал из-за того, что он их закрашивал.  
— Деловая одежда заставляет тебя мыслить профессионально, — объяснил он. — Это один из десяти действенных способ повысить эффективность работы на дому. У меня в закладках есть статья, если хочешь об этом почитать.  
Дин скорчил рожу, будто у него запор, и сразу стало ясно, что он не захочет.  
— Ты и не настоящие очки для этого носишь? Чтобы выглядеть более «профессионально»?  
Сэм удивленно моргнул.  
— Нет, — медленно сказал он. — Очки нужны для того, чтобы видеть.  
Дин фыркнул, но его насмешливая ухмылка исчезла, когда он понял, что Сэм не шутит.  
— Но это же наследственное, так ведь?  
— Что?  
— Я имею в виду, — он помахал рукой перед своим лицом, — мне они не нужны.  
— Рад за тебя, — беспристрастно посмотрел на него Сэм.  
Брат испытующе на него посмотрел, а потом успокоился, не желая ссориться.  
— Думаю, это все из-за чтения. Сидишь, не отрываясь от монитора компьютера по восемь часов в день, — многозначительно предположил он.  
Сэм пожал плечами и обновил приложение, все еще следя за временем. Нгуен должен был связаться с ним по видеосвязи в течение восьми минут, а уж этот человек был очень пунктуальным.  
— Возможно, — рассеянно ответил он. — И не восемь, а десять.  
— Работа без каких-либо развлечений сделала из Сэмми скучного мальчика.  
— Работа без каких-либо развлечений дала Сэму возможность позволить себе две спальни, три ванные комнаты и бесплатное проживание брата-бродяги.  
Дин качнул ножом в его сторону.  
— Ты говоришь «бродяга» так, будто это плохо. — Сэм проигнорировал его, проверяя правильность настроек даты и времени на своем ноутбуке, и услышал тяжелый вздох из-за отсутствия внимания. — Это ведь стоит того? — полушутя напомнил он, — Спасение мира, не выплаченные вовремя налоги.  
Слова Дина кольнули что-то глубоко внутри в душе Сэма, раскрыли темную и пыльную его сторону, которую он не проявлял долгое время. Он замер, глядя перед собой через монитор пустым взглядом.  
— Сэмми, — осторожно позвал его брат.  
Сэм медленно убрал руки от компьютера, сжимая пальцами край стола. Гладкое дерево успокаивало и придавало ощущение надежности.  
— Знаешь, кто нанимает налоговых адвокатов? — спросил он.  
Дин смотрел на него, его поза говорила о неуверенности, о каком-то диком напряжении, как будто он внезапно начал чувствовать себя неспокойно.  
— Неа. Просвяти меня.  
— Во-первых, — загнул палец Сэм, начиная перечислять, — богатые люди, которые умирают из-за того, что очень стары.  
— Ну да, в этом есть смысл, — согласился Дин, удовлетворенно фыркнув. — Они просто хотят удостовериться, что Маффи и Чет унаследуют зимнюю усадьбу от своей пра-прабабки.  
Сэм замешкался, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Во-вторых, — загнул Сэм следующий палец, — люди, открывающие собственный малый бизнес. — Он повернул голову в сторону брата, ловя его взгляд. — Это самый лучший тип клиентов. Они обычные люди, которые просто хотят жить и принести миру пользу, сделать вклад в будущее своих детей. Если бы каждый мой клиент был владельцем малого бизнеса… то тогда я бы и вправду помогал людям.  
Дин задумчиво прикусил кончик языка, искренне проявляя интерес к развивающейся беседе, будто до этого и не надеялся на такую открытую честность.  
— А что в-третьих?  
— Богачи. Ублюдки, — выплюнул Сэм, вкладывая в свои слова некую горькую самоиронию. — Скользкие и предприимчивые мудаки, которых обвиняют в мошенничестве с налогами, потому что — ну надо же — они не платят налоги. И они нанимают таких, как я, чтобы за них сходили в суд и освободили от уплаты, потому что они ублюдки.  
— И ты это делаешь, — осторожно напомнил ему Дин.  
— Да, — вздохнул Сэм. — Я это делаю.  
Очередная минута неловкого молчания повисла между ними, не ставшая неожиданной из-за того, что такие моменты случались довольно часто за прошедшую пару недель. Зазубрины и неровности их краев дрожали и скрежетали в попытке снова подстроиться друг под друга, претерпевая неудачи чаще, чем успех. Иногда это было похоже на то, будто они подгоняли детали кувалдой и делали вид, что и так сойдет.  
— Ну, это хотя бы приносит деньги, — в конце-концов сказал Дин. — Так ведь?  
Но Сэм не мог забыть от этом. Не после напоминания, что его брат случайно свалился ему на голову.  
Потому что он хотел помогать людям, как и тогда. Это было главной причиной, почему он выбрал карьеру адвоката. Сэм только крутанул колесо Фортуны и остановился на налогах, потому что это самая обыденная часть закона, о которой он мог подумать. Самая нормальная. Ему не надо было защищать в суде убийц, тех самых жестоких людей, которых Сэм не мог терпеть, и ему так же не надо было выносить им приговор. Он не мог. Не тогда, когда он вынужден сидеть здесь, понимая, что делает все то же самое, если не хуже того, за что обвиняли его подзащитных. На руках Сэма и так уже было достаточно крови на момент, когда он вступил во взрослую жизнь. Он не думал, что может справиться со всем этим лицемерием. К тому же у него было неплохо с математикой и числами — единственными вещами, которые всегда имели смысл в этом мире не смотря ни на что. Никаких полутонов, никаких исключений, только холодные факты. Квадратный корень из одной тысячи шестидесяти девяти всегда будет равняться тридцати двум вне зависимости от человеческого участия. Уверенность в этом успокаивала его в тех обстоятельствах, в которых он вырос. Постоянная смена мотелей, заброшенные дома, школы, города… и нормы морали.  
Компьютер Сэма выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы оглушить его жизнерадостным булькающим перезвоном мелодии. Скайп ярко подмигивал ему. Звонил Нгуен, как всегда минута в минуту. Их встреча по поводу дела Хьюза началась. Он смотрел, как моргала маленькая анимированная иконка телефонной трубки.  
— Эм, Сэм, — позвал его Дин после четвертого звонка. — Ты собираешься отвечать?  
Сэм помедлил еще на двадцать девять секунд и наконец-то нажал «ответить».

***

  
  
Чтобы понять, что он больше не живет один, заняло у Сэма еще одну неделю. Как и то, что Дин переехал к нему надолго.  
Он повернул ключ в замке и вошел внутрь, тут же посмеявшись про себя над видом брата, развалившегося на его диване и смотрящего старый вестерн на большом плазменном экране, жуя чипсы. Он расслабленно сидел, широко расставив ноги в расшнурованных ботинках, и Сэм был почти удивлен, что тот все еще был в джинсах.  
Поначалу он неосознанно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда заходил в свою квартиру и находил там еще одного человека, не привыкший, что рядом кто-то есть, но сейчас он это ожидал. И даже приветствовал. Это оживляло его дом, заставляло его чувствовать себя менее одиноким, даже если он никогда раньше не выражал по этому поводу никаких эмоций. Невозможность доказать обратное.  
— Весь день в работе? — пошутил Сэм, бросив ключи на кофейный столик и стаскивая плащ.  
Брат закинул в рот полную горсть чипсов, отвечая с набитым ртом.  
— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что это чушь, — сказал он, указывая большим пальцем на телевизор. — Но он и правда может показывать настоящий черный.  
Сэм растянул губы в слабой улыбке.  
— Это подарок от клиента. Я передам ему, что ты оценил.  
Дин хрюкнул от глупой шутки и запрокинул голову назад на подушки, и Сэм мог видеть его перевернутую ухмылку.  
— Привет, дорогой, — насмешливо протянул он. — Как работа?  
С такого близкого расстояния Сэм смог разглядеть отпечатки темно-красной помады под подбородком Дина и мятые складки на воротнике его рубашки. Все это ясно давало понять, что тот не сидел весь день один. Это немного подпортило впечатление от его приветственного поддразнивания, но не настолько серьезно, чтобы Сэм не смог не обращать на это внимание.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не приводил ее сюда, — нерешительно сказал он, проходя мимо брата на кухню и осторожно кладя на стол сумку с ноутбуком.  
— Ты самый настоящий джентльмен, Сэмми, — отозвал Дин, но б **о** льшая часть его внимания была занята фильмом. — И не позволяй никому говорить, что это не так.  
Из другой комнаты было слышно, как Клинт Иствуд попросил какого-то старика приготовить три гроба, и Дин хрипло рассмеялся над его фразой. Излишне драматичный саундтрек было слышно на всю гостиную, что подсказывало Сэму о предстоящей перестрелке.  
— Нет, правда, — спросил Дин, перекрикивая музыку, — как прошел твой день?  
Сэм вернулся в гостиную и провел пальцами по волосам, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще презентабельно выглядит после долгого дня.  
— Неважно, — признался он, но плохие новости не тяготили его так, как должны были.  
— Проебался на суде?  
Сэм прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не поддаваться на провокации брата.  
— Мы проиграли, — спокойно ответил он. — Я бы не назвал это «проебались».  
— Конечно, старик, — фыркнул Дин, — убеждай себя.  
Сэм успокоил раздражение при помощи глубокого вдоха и, шагнув вперед, прислонился бедром к дивану, глядя на то, как Клинт Иствуд отпустил шутку и тут же за десять секунд уложил четверых стрелков.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько нелепые здесь диалоги? — негромко спросил он.  
Дин фыркнул на его слова.  
— На самом деле он не говорит о своем гребаном осле, чувак, — ощетинился он, обижаясь за фильм, и его рубашка плотно обтянула плечи. — Это круто.  
— Конечно, старик, — тут же вернул ему его же подколку Сэм. — Убеждай себя.  
Дин перевел на него довольный взгляд, принимая честно заслуженную подначку.  
— Так что там с твоим делом? — спросил он спустя пару минут.  
Сэм вздохнул и уселся рядом с ним, с отвращением отмахиваясь от полупустой пачки чипсов, которой тряс перед ним Дин.  
— Присяжные вынесли решение в пользу обвинения, — сказал он. — Все просто. Разбили нашу стратегию. Это первое за долгое время проигранное нами дело.  
— А что с тем парнем? — продолжил выпытывать Дин, все еще пялясь на экран. — Он был виновен?  
— Чертовски виновен, — печально улыбнулся Сэм.  
И этого было достаточно, чтобы брат обратил на него внимание.  
— Может, не все так плохо? — заметил Дин.  
— Ага, — отозвался Сэм.  
Он задумался над сказанным. Может, его разум не был вовлечен в игру практически на всем протяжении судебного разбирательства. Может, он и был косвенной причиной случившегося — взыграла его совесть.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — тихо согласился он.  
Дин приподнял уголок рта в кривоватой улыбке и вернулся к просмотру фильма.  
Они смотрели его вместе в дружеском молчании: Дин действительно был поглощен происходящим, Сэм не совсем, но только до тех пор, пока Человек Без Имени не покинул город в облаке пыли под финальные титры.  
Сэм выключил телевизор и придвинулся к краю дивана.  
— Так, — сказал он, неприязненно глядя на блестящий слой соли и крошек на пальцах брата, — это все, что ты будешь есть на ужин? У меня есть дополнительная порция риса с цветной капустой, могу с тобой поделиться.  
— Я лучше сдохну, — немедленно ответил Дин без каких-либо сомнений.  
Сэм прикусил щеку изнутри.  
— Раньше ты никогда не отказывался от бесплатной еды.  
— Ключевое слово — «еды». — Брат облизал пальцы один за другим, и сердце Сэма подскочило к глотке, а пульс забился под ключицей.  
Он заставил себя отвернуться, пока его не понесло, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом и блуждая взглядом по комнате. По изысканной художественной коллекции, украшающей его высокие стены. На бело-голубой свет от балконных светильников, пробивающийся через окно. На старый и потрепанный ноутбук на краю кофейного столика, который Сэм не мог припомнить. Должно быть, он принадлежал Дину. Он на мгновение задумался, почему не видел его раньше. Должно быть, потому что Дин просто хранил его у себя в комнате.  
Брат рядом с ним прокашлялся, и Сэм почувствовал, как покалывало его нервы от понимания, насколько близко друг к другу они сидят, пусть фильм уже закончился. Его плечи каким-то образом сдавило прямо под кожей.  
— Эй… — Дин почесал большим пальцем шрам на брови. — Я хотел предупредить тебя, что я, возможно, скоро уеду.  
Сэм дернул головой и неверяще уставился на него. Внезапный звон в ушах заглушал то, что он мог услышать.  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
Дин моргнул, на долгие мгновения закрывая глаза.  
— Я просто предупредил, — потер он большим пальцем костяшки на правой руке — очевидная нервная привычка. — Есть кое-какие вещи, о которых я должен позаботиться. — Он издал неопределенный звук. — Да и не похоже, что я тебе тут нужен, так ведь?  
— О чем ты говоришь, Дин? — спросил Сэм. Или попытался. Его горло внезапно сжалось, и слова выходили с трудом. — Я думал, мы…  
Он не смог закончить мысль. Они сидели слишком близко для того, чтобы говорить об этом. Сэм уперся руками в колени, вставая и разрывая между ними дистанцию. И сейчас он нависал над все еще сидящим братом.  
— Что происходит?  
— Это пустяки. — Дин все еще не смотрел на него.  
— Ты можешь остаться, — выпалил Сэм, прерывая объяснения Дина. И он действительно этого хотел. Отчаянно. Хотел больше, чем за все прошедшие годы. Он сжал кулаки и тут же расслабил их, будто в его крови было слишком много волнительной энергии.  
— Неа, я и правда не могу, чувак.  
— Можешь, — сказал Сэм. И он мог чувствовать, как трещина в его самоконтроле становилась все больше от предстоящей утраты. Больше, чем за прошедшие несколько недель. Дин постоянно и ненароком ломал возведенные Сэмом стены с момента, когда он появился в том отвратительном мотельном номере. Или еще раньше. С того самого сна, заставившего его проснуться с непрошенными слезами на глазах и тяжелым куском льда на сердце, говорящем ему — кричащем — что чего-то недостает. Все эмоции, которые Сэм за последние семнадцать лет похоронил под толстым слоем цемента, начали разрушать и ломать выстроенную плотину… Пока он просто не открыл все шлюзы, пока он не дал этому волю. Потому что Сэм больше не хотел так жить. Он не должен был.  
— Просто останься здесь со мной, — практически не дыша предложил Сэм, полный надежды. — Тебе не обязательно заниматься всей этой охотничьей дрянью.  
— Я не должен возвращаться, — безэмоционально повторил Дин, твердо стоя на своем. В его тоне слышалось предупреждение.  
— Если только ты на самом деле не хочешь.  
Дин яростно раздул ноздри и Сэм знал, что перешел границу, но не мог заставить себя пожалеть об этом.  
— Это моя жизнь, — сказал брат. Напряженный. Его ногти впивались в грубую ткань джинсов, обтягивающих его бедра.  
— Так не может больше быть, — сказал ему Сэма. — Не сейчас.  
Дин не дрогнул ни на секунду, готовясь к их собственной мировой войне, но вдруг он заметил что-то во взгляде Сэма, что-то новое, и все напряжение исчезло в одно мгновение. Вытекло из него, как вода через сито.  
— Это твой дом, Сэмми, — сказал он низким и хриплым голосом. — Не мой.  
— Но может стать твоим, — попытался рассмеяться Сэм, но получилось какое-то дрожащее мычание. Он так давно не давал волю чувствам, что сейчас тонул в них. — Он может стать и твоим домом, Дин. Почему нет?  
Дин вскинул голову с пренебрежительным звуком, но Сэм не отставал.  
— Почему нет? — Он разрубил ребром ладони воздух между ними, умоляя. — У меня достаточно денег для нас обоих. Ты можешь перестать мухлевать на бильярде и с кредитками. И ты можешь делать что-нибудь еще — да что угодно — в своей жизни. Разве так не лучше?  
— Сэм…  
— Ты ведь этого хотел, да? — продолжил он, становясь более безрассудным с каждым последующим словом. — Все эти годы назад. Когда мы были детьми. Когда ты пришел в Стэнфорд, чтобы забрать меня. — Сэм прикусил язык, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать, но в конце-концов собрался с мужеством и сказал это. — Всю нашу жизнь.  
Дин молча вздрогнул от упоминания, не двигался долгое время, оставался практически неподвижным, пока не позволил себе тихий выдох, похоже, что это забрало у него последние силы.  
— Это было очень давно, — тихо сказал он.  
Сэм дернул плечом.  
— Сейчас я здесь. — Он дал им успокоиться. Дал Дину услышать все, что он скажет. Все, что он не скажет. — Не уходи.  
Но Дин просто зажмурил глаза, и Сэм знал, что должен прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Ноги сами понесли его из комнаты до того, как он понял, куда именно. Это было очевидно, правда.  
— Чувак, что ты делаешь? — позвал его брат, раздраженный и обессиленный. Когда Сэм не ответил, он с усилием поднялся с дивана, проследовав за ним на кухню. Подозрительный, как всегда.  
Сэм подошел к кухонному столу и достал самый большой разделочный нож, остро заточенный.  
— Ты хочешь быть, как Энни Уилкс*? — сухо поинтересовался брат. — Хочешь зарезать меня, чтоб я остался здесь?  
— Не драматизируй, — поддразнил Сэм и вонзил кончик ножа прямо в центр дурацкого модного дизайнерского стола. Закаленная сталь вспорола дерево, как натуральное, без ГМО, манго.  
Сначала Сэм начертил «S» — пять прямых линий, складывающихся в первую букву его инициалов. Маленькие стружки скапливались в царапинах и витали в воздухе. Она получилась немного угловатой, чем ему хотелось бы, но была читаемой. Это было важнее на данный момент. С «W» было проще — четыре быстрых диагональных надреза. А затем две точки. «S.W». Точно такие же, как и тридцать лет назад в другой жизни. Единственное отличие — Дин тогда сделал ему набросок. Всегда защищающий, проверяющий, чтобы Сэм не поранил себя настоящим лезвием, таким огромным в маленьких руках.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, Дин просто пялился на него. Сэм перевернул нож и протянул его брату ручкой вперед, но тот отказался его брать. Он не отходил от дверного проема.  
— Хочешь, чтобы твои тоже я вырезал? — спросил Сэм, не ожидая ответа. — Ладно.  
Он набросился на стол с решимостью, которая граничила с благоговением. Чуть не отрезав себе пальцы, он вырезал трапецевидную «D», поправил съехавшие с переносицы очки левой рукой, и с легкостью закончил начатое. «D.W.» расположилось рядом с его собственными инициалами.  
— Сейчас это принадлежит нам, — сказал Сэм. — Это так работает. Ты сказал мне это, когда мы сделали то же самое в Импале.  
Дин тяжело сглотнул, и Сэм проследил движение его кадыка.  
— Мы были глупыми детьми, — ответил брат. — Отец отчитал нас за этот гребаный бунт, когда увидел, как мы исцарапали этот подоконник.  
— Отец сейчас не с нами, — прошипел Сэм, и Дин отшатнулся от внезапного яда в его голосе.  
Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы, сдерживая себя.  
— Ты можешь остаться, — снова сказал он. — Дин, просто оставайся.  
— Ну же, — дрожащим голосом сказал Дин. — Я не нужен тебе. Я только нарушаю твою привычную рутину.  
— Дин, меня не волнует моя глупая проклятая рутина. — Сэм стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. — Пожалуйста, — умолял он. — Просто останься.  
Дин наконец-то зашел в кухню, переступил линию чисто-белой плитки ободранным носком ботинка.  
— Хорошо, Сэмми, — сказал он, вытаскивая нож из из пальцев Сэма и кладя широкую, горячую ладонь на его плечо. — Хорошо.

***

  
  
Утром, когда Сэм проснулся, Дин уже ушел.  
Его кровать была заправлена, а сумок не было на месте. Импалы не было в гараже, остались только следы от шин. Даже мерзкий фаст-фуд, который Дин поедал каждый день, был убран из шкафчика.  
Но пиво он оставил, стоящее в холодильнике в ряд, как охотники. Одинокое. Как будто он думал, что Сэм захотел бы его оставить. Это было единственное напоминание о нем во всем доме.  
Будто его тут и не было.

***

  
  
После этого время смешалось и размылось. Сэм чувствовал безразличие, будто его обычная жизнь была сном, а мечты — реальностью. Только в них он мог увидеть Дина, пусть это и происходило в его голове. Он взял отгул еще на одну неделю, и его не волновало, что работники о нем скажут.  
Что бы то ни было, они оказались бы правы.  
Сэм проживал день за днем, даже не считая их. Его новая домработница держала дом в чистоте и ходила за продуктами, но он почти не ел. Он даже не потрудился запомнить ее имя. Она была профессионалом, ходила по дому, как призрак. Сэм редко с ней пересекался, пусть они и находились в одном помещении. Она прибиралась, отправляла на переработку пустые бутылки… И не спала с его братом.  
Ну, хоть кто-то. Сэм достаточно знал. Тот мог мгновенно подцепить кого угодно и где угодно, может быть, в баре, или на охоте, или в мотеле. Возможно, Дин присмотрел для себя первую доступную женщину сразу же, как только ушел из жизни Сэма. Из его постели сразу же в чью-то чужую. Он тяжело выдохнул от неожиданной игры слов, его плечи опустились. Сэм цеплялся за метафоры, как будто его брат действительно побывал в его постели, а не просто ночевал в гостевой комнате.  
Непреднамеренный намек, но это заставило слова звучать так, будто он значил для Дина больше, чем…  
Что он принадлежит Дину, а Дин принадлежит ему.  
Это невозможно и глупо. Это то, от чего Сэм отказался, когда ему было шестнадцать. То, от чего он отказался в девятнадцать, пытаясь снова не увязнуть в этом. То, от чего он отказывается снова прямо сейчас, после рецидива, в тридцать пять.  
Хорошая новость — у него все еще оставалась половина упаковки снотворного, на которое он может рассчитывать. В последние недели он перестал принимать его, но сейчас снова начал. Единственное отличие — в этот раз это было не ради того, чтобы прекратить отравляющий его поток воспоминаний, пока он ночью не мог заснуть. А сейчас таблетки позволяли ему видеть сны, самостоятельно создавать новые воспоминания, пусть они даже и нереальны. Дин в костюме и шляпе моды двадцатых годов с равнодушным светло-голубым льдом во взгляде. Дин с расцветающей на его скуле царапиной, обнимающий его у Импалы, позволяющий ему плакать на своем плече. Дин, прижимающий его к узкой кровати, оставляющий отчаянные поцелуи на его длинной шее.  
Сэм просыпался или возбужденный, или с заплаканным лицом. Иногда и с тем, и с другим. Он мог полностью прочувствовать все.  
Его ассистентка Мария оповещала его смсками, запрашивая уточнение деталей по делу, или просто спрашивала, когда он собирается посетить офис. Сэм игнорировал их все.  
Нгуен не звонил. Да и зачем ему? То, что старший партнер сломался — для него только плюс. Он, скорей всего, уже празднует в своем угловом офисе.  
Сэм наконец-то заставил себя выйти из дома, когда закончились таблетки. Было рискованно отдавать рецепт Оксане, чтобы она купила их. Нет, не Оксана — другая. Новая. Она старше, в ее волосах больше седины. Неважно. Он не доверял ей. Он никому не доверял, не должен был. Это важный урок, который нужно заучить.  
Сэм надел то, что попалось под руку, и поехал на своей Tesla Model S к аптеке на окраине города, куда добираться на двадцать минут дольше, чем в обычную аптеку. На всякий случай. Он не хотел столкнуться с кем-нибудь из знакомых.  
Когда он вернулся с полной баночкой гремящих в ней таблеток, солнце только начало садиться, возвышаясь над верхушками деревьев. Нежно-розовый и оранжевый свет заполнил частную дорожку к дому, придавая теням более резкие очертания. Скоро наступят сумерки.  
Сэм припарковал машину, заглушил мотор и поспешил оказаться на крыльце, не желая больше задерживаться на улице. Он порылся в карманах в поисках ключей, чтобы отпереть дверь, но она легко и беспрепятственно распахнулась в ту же секунду, когда он навалился на нее.  
Замок был взломан. Отсутствие царапин на краях ручки говорило о том, что сработано было чисто.  
Он должен был проявить беспокойство. Черт возьми, да он должен был быть в ужасе. Есть тысячи вариантов, кто мог вломиться в его дом, начиная с заурядного грабителя и заканчивая упущенным монстром, ведомым жаждой кровавой мести сыну Джона Винчестера. Но Сэм мог думать только об одном преступнике, которого он хотел увидеть ждущим внутри. Даже если это и были несбыточные надежды. Пусть даже это просто какой-нибудь ублюдок в лыжной маске и с пистолетом или же вервульф, желающий получить его сердце. Сэм, откровенно говоря, склонялся к тому, чтобы сдаться. Не то чтобы ему это нужно было для чего-нибудь еще.  
Он молчаливо вошел в дом, закрыл за собой дверь настолько тихо, насколько это было возможно. В гостиной ничего не было. Никаких признаков вторжения, желаемых или нежелаемых. Тут было пусто, и Сэм двинулся дальше. Он почти начал искать любые признаки присутствия вещей Дина в гостевой спальне, но что-то повело его на балкон. Та его часть, похороненная глубоко внутри него, просто знала. Его маяк не был сломан, он просто дремал.  
Четкий силуэт отбрасывал тень на стеклянную перегородку, и когда Сэм отодвинул ее в сторону, Дин не шелохнулся, все еще глядя на двухмилионный вид из окна Сэма.  
Он должен был разозлиться, или хотя бы обеспокоиться. Он должен был выставить его из дома после всего, через что этот придурок заставил его пройти. Но все, что он мог чувствовать — это затеплившийся огонек облегчения. Дин здесь, с ним, а больше ничего и не нужно.  
Брат снова курил, Сэм понял это, подойдя ближе. Стойкий, едкий запах развевался легким ветерком. А потом появился медный сладковатый запах крови, болезненно знакомый, который Сэм никогда бы не смог забыть. Все его детство практически полностью было им пропитано.  
Он исходил от крови из раны на левом плече Дина, от пропитанной футболки и ткани фланелевой рубашки, и стекающей вниз по руке. Она окрашивала светло-синюю ткань в ржаво-коричневую до самого его локтя. Брат наконец-то повернул голову, замечая Сэма, и тот заметил несколько свежих царапин на его подбородке.  
— Я дал одному уйти, — сказал Дин.  
Никаких «привет», никаких «прости, что исчез», никаких «я идиот и я скучал по тебе». Только долгая и медленная затяжка. И еще более медленный выдох.  
— Кому? — подыграл ему Сэм, вопреки себе.  
Дин опустил голову, с самообвиняющей усмешкой.  
— Гулю. — Он стряхнул большим пальцем пепел. — Я никогда так раньше не делал.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Сэм, вставая рядом с ним и опираясь локтями о перила. Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть его.  
Он бросил на него взгляд, но его брови все еще были нахмурены. Ставшая постоянной складка между ними создавала впечатление, что Дин всегда хмурится. Наедине с собой Сэм скорбел по той жизни, которая была причиной этому.  
— Она никому не причиняла вреда, — ответил Дин. — Ну, никому живому. В полицейских отчетах говорилось о мародере, и я поехал проверить. На всякий случай.  
Сэм кивнул, подталкивая брата продолжать и стараясь уложить в голове понимание, что Дин сейчас с ним, что он просто уезжал на охоту. Всего лишь на пару недель, как делал их отец. Он не хотел спрашивать Дина, собирался ли он изначально вернуться или же сделал выбор на полпути. Был ли Сэм причиной для смены решения. Он не уверен, что хотел бы знать ответ.  
Дин снова затянулся, рукава на его запястьях задрались слишком высоко.  
— Она… Эм, она просто питалась, — продолжил он. — Не охотилась на семьи трупов, старалась не выдавать себя. Она просто… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой, пытаясь закончить мысль и расчерчивая дымом от сигареты Калифорнийский закат. — Я взял ее на прицел с близкого расстояния — легко можно было выстрелить в голову — и она начала плакать. — Он вздохнул, будто до сих пор не мог поверить. — Она выглядела, как двадцатилетний ребенок, но кто ж знает. Но она плакала и умоляла меня, говорила, что никогда не причиняла никому вреда, и я просто не смог это сделать.  
Закат стал еще красивее, золото смешалось с лучами нежно-розового и оранжевого, когда солнце стало заходить за холмы, пересекаемое черными и тонкими черточками проводов линий электропередач и темно-зелеными пиками деревьев.  
— Это было справедливо, — спокойно ответил Сэм.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Дин, — но я и правда никогда об этом не думал. — Он с присвистом вздохнул. — Они монстры. Я уничтожаю их. Конец.  
Сэм не вспоминал Эми, даже когда терялся в своих подростковых воспоминаниях. Она была «монстром» и спасла ему жизнь — важный урок, который Сэм получил в свои нежные пятнадцать. До Дина это дошло медленней.  
— Ты поступил правильно, отпустив ее, Дин, — мягко и уверенно сказал он. — Не вини себя за то, что ты хороший человек. — Он еле слышно усмехнулся и кивнул на очевидные раны брата. — И как ты получил это, раз она не причиняет вреда людям?  
Дин выбросил в окно сигарету, даже не потушив ее.  
— Врезался в парочку надгробий, преследуя ее, — ответил он низким и хриплым голосом. — Угол одного неплохо меня зацепил.  
— Ты идиот, — сказал Сэм с любящей улыбкой.  
— Да, да, заткнись.  
Сэм подхватил брата за локоть и потащил его в дом, хотя Дин и не сопротивлялся.  
— В ванной есть аптечка. Дай мне тебя осмотреть.  
— Боже, — проворчал Дин. — Просто плесни немного алкоголя, и я буду в порядке.  
Сэм затолкал его в ванную и зашел следом за ним, пока тот не сбежал, преграждая путь.  
— Серьезно, Дин, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал он, хлопая ладонью по кровавому пятну на его одежде. — Хватит.  
Дин послушался без особых возражений, сдергивая футболку через голову и бурча что-то себе под нос. Сэм тяжело сглотнул, когда увидел загорелую и покрытую шрамами кожу, кажущуюся еще бледнее по сравнению с чернилами татуировок и красным росчерком раны. Или это все из-за кровопотери?  
Он занял себя, доставая аптечку из шкафчика, так как не мог объяснить жар, растекающийся по его лицу. Благо, что Дин просто сел на закрытую сидушку унитаза, как хороший и послушный пациент.  
Сэм со щелчком открыл коробку и опустился на колени между его расставленных ног, стирая ватным диском засохшую кровь.  
— Ты надолго пропал, — между делом сказал он.  
— Ездил далеко в Теннесси, — объяснил Дин. Его темные ресницы почти прикрывали глаза, когда он наблюдал за работой Сэма, его голос был расслабленным и звучал, как тихий рокот приближающегося грома. — Штатские заметили меня, обедающего в Биггерсоне в Фармингтоне. Надо было стряхнуть их с хвоста, пока я не заехал на I-55.  
— Они преследовали тебя до сюда? — Очередной ватный диск очистил от крови его дельтовидную мышцу.  
— Неа. — Дин фыркнул, снисходительно рассмеявшись, его грудь приподнялась от движения.  
Сэм не мог понять, должен ли доверять такому самонадеянному чувству безнаказанности брата, раз уж он все равно уже увяз в этом обеими ногами.  
— Я не видел Импалу, — отметил он, промокая края раны антисептиком. — Когда приехал.  
— Я одолжил твой гараж, — сказал Дин. — Надеюсь, ты не против.  
— Нет. — Сэм выбросил окровавленную салфетку в мусорную корзину. — Я не против. — Он потянулся к аптечке за пинцетом, убирая волосы за уши. — Рубашка безнадежно утеряна.  
— Как и я, — на автомате пробормотал в ответ Дин, но в этих словах не было уверенности.  
Они оба. Сэм не знал, что ответить, так что он просто сжал бедро брата. Мышцы под его рукой дернулись.  
— В рану попал довольно жуткий кусок цемента, — предупредил он. — Мне бы следовало его убрать.  
— Неженка, — тепло поддразнил его Дин.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что он может причинить тебе вред, говнюк, — огрызнулся Сэм, но тот знал, что он улыбался.  
Дина затрясло еще до того, как металл коснулся его, просто от ожидания прикосновения. Или же от ощущения рук Сэма. Как будто он распадался на части, а Сэм был единственным, кто мог его собрать обратно.  
Кожа Дина была горячей под пальцами, и Сэм не хотел больше прикасаться ни к чему другому.

***

Они втроем прошли через автоматически раздвигающиеся двери продуктового магазинчика на углу, спасаясь от кусачей прохлады февраля. Дин шел впереди, Сэм шел на полшага позади него, а Джек замыкал цепочку. Они оставили Каса следить за бункером, пока они отлучились по делам, собираясь оставить поход за покупками напоследок. Пока брат не начал жаловаться, что скоро сдохнет от голода. Дома не было ни крошки еды, и это была единственная возможность сходить за продуктами, пока они с Дином не отправились на охоту на следующее утро. Да и было бы неплохо, чтобы по их возвращению дома была пища.  
— Магазин S-Mart, — проворчал себе под нос Дин, выдергивая корзину из держателя и подхватывая ее под ручки предплечьем.  
Джек нахмурил брови, сопоставляя в голове факты.  
— Я думал, магазин назывался «Продуктовая азбука Рея», — прошептал он Сэму.  
— Так и есть, — легкомысленно сказал Сэм. — Не обращай на него внимание.  
— Ладно, ребята, — сказал Дин, хлопнув в ладоши, потирая руки. — Мы все знаем свою миссию…  
Тяжелый рок из динамиков телефона прервал его, и он закопошился, пытаясь ответить на звонок и одновременно стараясь удержать и телефон, и продуктовую корзину.  
— Кас, что случилось? — сказал он, наконец-то поднося телефон к уху. Он какое-то время слушал, а потом нахмурился на слова ангела на том конце линии. — Джулс? — Дин зажал трубку между щекой и плечом и поднял взгляд с просьбой о помощи на Сэма. — Это кто? — тихо прошептал он, чтобы Кас его не слышал.  
— Под сорок лет, — начал описывать Сэм. — Черная. Всегда носит старую потрепанную армейскую куртку. — Он прочистил горло, стараясь не улыбнуться, и перешел к тяжелой артиллерии, — Она однажды назвала тебя неряхой.  
Взгляд Дина загорелся узнаванием и тут же превратился в раздраженный.  
— Ах, да, точно, — распрямил он плечи, возвращаясь обратно к разговору. — И что же она хочет? Это даже не… — Он замолчал. — Что? Почему бы просто не прислать книгу «Охота для чайников»? Это будет полезно полицейским из Кистоуна.*  
Сэм тихо посмеялся над глупой шуткой и тут же нацепил на лицо знакомое выражение негодования, когда Дин снова на него посмотрел. Если брат заметит даже малейший признак одобрения, то станет еще более несносным, чем уже есть.  
— Нет, чувак, мы заняты. Скажи им, чтоб научились уже самостоятельно подтирать себе задницы…  
Сэм выдернул телефон из руки Дина, пока тот окончательно не разрушил все связи, которые они так бережно создавали.  
— Что нужно Джулс? — полюбопытствовал Джек.  
Сэм ласково положил руку на его спину.  
— Сейчас узнаю, — приложил он трубку к уху. — Эй, Кас, это Сэм.  
— Сэм, привет, — вздохнул Кастиэль, которому придется объяснять все снова. — Я просто сказал твоему брату, что Джулс звонила в бункер по одноразовому телефону где-то полчаса назад. Я взял трубку. Решил, что лучше, чтоб хоть кто-то ответил, если вдруг это очень важно.  
— Все в порядке, Кас. Что она сказала?  
— Вероятно, ей и еще нескольким охотникам из мира апокалипсиса нужна помощь с внезапно ставшей сложной охотой. Она попросила, чтобы вы с Дином приехали в Кордел в Джорджии как можно скорее.  
— Прости, старик, мы не можем, — сказал Сэм, и Дин утащил его за талию из прохода между стеллажами, чтобы он не стоял ни у кого на пути. — Мы с Дином завтра едем в Бостон. Там живет… — Он глянул на толпу покупателей, — **коллега** , Барт Кемп, и он исчез со всех радаров на прошлой неделе. Люди интересуются, в порядке ли он. Он наш друг, мы должны его проведать.  
Дин бросил в корзину пару банок супа.  
— Сэм, — позвал Джек.  
— Что насчет Мэгги? — поинтересовался Сэм, все еще говоря по телефону.  
— Ага, и правда привлекают всю кавалерию, — проворчал Дин, и Сэм отвернулся от него, игнорируя.  
— Полагаю, она с Райли охотится на вампира в Де-Мойне, — проинформировал Кас. — Они отметились три дня назад.  
— А, точно.  
— Сэм, — упрямо продолжал звать Джек, в этот раз еще и дергая его за рукав. — Если Джулс нужна помощь, то **я** могу поехать.  
Сэм замолчал, преглянувшись с братом, и снова посмотрел на Джека.  
— Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея, — осторожно сказал он. — Там может быть опасно.  
— Почему нет, чувак? — возразил Дин. — Пацан хорошо справляется с нашей… — Он тоже оглянулся, — работой. Черт, да он еще покажет парочку трюков Джулс и ее команде.  
Джек заулыбался от похвалы, но не так лучезарно, как он обычно улыбался от уха до уха, когда Дин хвалил его. Сэм молча бросил на него испытующий взгляд. Реакция была не совсем нормальной, но не настолько, чтобы начать беспокоиться.  
— Я просто не думаю, что Джеку стоит идти в одиночку, — вполголоса сказал он брату.  
— Там будут другие охотники, — услужливо подсказал Джек. — И Джулс.  
Дин минуту подумал и развел руками.  
— Попросим Каса пойти с ним.  
Сэм обдумывал сказанное, все еще сомневаясь, но это был веский аргумент.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Надеюсь, это сработает. — Он снова поднес телефон к уху. — Кас? Не против взять с собой Джека на помощь Джулс? Вас двоих будет достаточно.  
— Конечно, могу, — сказал Кас. — У нас с Джеком уже были успешные охоты.  
— Отлично, старик. Увидимся. — Он повесил трубку и протянул телефон Дину. — Хорошо, ты можешь идти, — сказал он Джеку. Тот даже удивился и только поэтому не полез обниматься, как предполагал Сэм.  
Джек только победно сжал кулак.  
— Что за охота? — сосредоточенно поинтересовался он. — Когда мы уезжаем? И что мне нужно подготовить?  
— Тебе нужно захватить с собой жратвы, — приказал Дин, шутливо подталкивая его в сторону отдела с крупами. — Сначала еда, потом работа. И больше никаких разговорчиков до самого ужина. Я голоден.  
— Ты ел четыре часа назад, — улыбнулся самому себе Сэм.  
— Ага, — многозначительно согласился брат. — Целых четыре часа назад.  
Он сжал бедро Сэма чуть более неприлично, чем необходимо при людях, и последовал за Джеком.  
Когда Сэм их догнал, они оба уже были заняты делом, рассматривая разновидности хлопьев, будто собирались все их попробовать. Джек стащил с полки коробку Cookie Crisp, читая написанный на ее обратной стороне текст и кладя ее в корзину. Дин немедленно поставил ее обратно и заменил на не брендовую версию. Точно так же он делал, когда они сами были детьми. Образец экономности, привитой им жизнью, когда приходилось проверять, хватит ли им денег на продукты. Сэм улыбнулся своим старым воспоминаниям и заменил уже ту коробку на более полезный вариант сухого завтрака из пшеницы и без всякого сахара. Джек разочарованно поджал губы, но Сэм прошел мимо их маленького семейства, чтобы взять что-нибудь для нормального ужина. Иначе они опять всю неделю будут питаться едой на вынос.  
Сэм дошел до мясного отдела и немного покачался с пятки на носок, внимательно рассматривая выложенное на витрине. Он даже задумался насчет покупки полуфабрикатов, потому что его кулинарные навыки заканчивались на том, чтобы вывалить на сковородку банку чили и подогреть его. И даже оно у него подгорало. И он не прибеднялся. Еще он мог сделать чуть теплый поджаренный сыр. Сэм тихо вздохнул и закинул в корзину несколько стейков и немного говяжьего фарша — то, что мог приготовить Дин — прежде чем пойти дальше по их списку.  
Выбор алкоголя в этом магазине был ограничен, но основное тут было. Поэтому брат больше предпочитал алкогольный магазин в центре города. Но так же, как Сэм любил «Джексона», а он его любил, он все еще чувствовал себя неуютно, приводя туда их ребенка. Это немного напоминало ему его собственное детство. Он знал, что это глупые и лицемерные навязчивые мысли. Дин позволял Джеку пить, когда ему хочется, в пределах разумного. Выставленная на продажу бутылка Джонни Уокера ему ведь не причинит вреда.  
Сэм провел пальцами по упаковке из шести банок пива по акции. Дин всегда любил El Sol, но обычно они брали Margiekugel**, потому что оно было дешевле. К тому же это пиво было неплохим и Сэму оно больше нравилось. Решающим фактором было то, что тут они расплачивались наличкой. Оказывается, что наряду с преимуществами появившегося дома появились и недостатки. Например, они не могли использовать фальшивые кредитки здесь, в Лебаноне. Это маленький городок, и много кто здесь знал их в лицо. Они не могли рисковать, чтобы кто-то заметил, что имена на картах не совпадают, или же, боже упаси, кто-то из них получит отказ об операции, что повлечет за собой массу ненужных вопросов. Поэтому список покупок у них всегда был коротким и на небольшую сумму, чтобы избежать подозрений, потому что пачка стодолларовых купюр явно их вызовет. Покупка дешевого пива тоже была частью плана не отсвечивать. Сэм провел рукой по упаковке пива, которое они обычно брали… и все равно взял El Sol. Дин в последнее время был слишком напряжен. Он, черт возьми, заслужил это пиво.  
Он сгрузил продукты на ленту конвейера на кассе и стал дожидаться, когда его догонят Дин и Джек. Он убедился, что выбрал Register 4, потому что сегодня работал его любимый кассир. Ну, не совсем любимый, но лучше старой карги, которая постоянно тут работала и постоянно пялилась на него, когда он сюда приходил. Не на Дина. Даже не на него.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Кэмпбелл, — доброжелательно поздоровалась Джослин, вытаскивая его из задумчивого состояния. Она была молодой, вежливой и работящей девушкой с короткими темными волосами, более длинными с одной стороны. Сэму всегда была интересна причина выбора такой прически, но ему не настолько было любопытно, чтобы спросить. — Где ваш… брат? — учтиво спросила она.  
Они всегда делали это — эту компрометирующую паузу.  
Сэм помог ей аккуратней уложить его продукты и решил игнорировать намек.  
— Если я хорошо знаю Дина, то он, вероятно, решил взять еще немного бекона, — сказал он.  
Упаковка копченого бекона приземлилась прямо перед ним сразу же, как только он закончил фразу. Как будто он не мог спланировать это лучше.  
— Эй, чувак, — сказал Дин, помогая Джеку выложить продукты из корзины. — Оставь девочку в покое.  
— Чувак, я не… Что с тобой не так? — прошипел Сэм.  
Но Дин и Джослин тихо хихикали над ним. Сэм попытался обезоруживающе улыбнуться, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз, странным образом растягивая его губы. В основном он был рад, что она польщена, а не обижена. Даже если его и вывели из себя.  
Джослин начала пробивать их покупки, и когда Сэм глянул на них, то обнаружил среди продуктов упаковку хлопьев. А Джек и Дин очень беспечно обменивались довольными и вороватыми взглядами. Он позволил им одержать победу. Особенно когда Дин широко улыбнулся, отметив его выбор пива.  
Долго это не длилось. Дин слишком быстро поднял голову и поморщился от света флуоресцентных ламп. Он потер виски костяшками пальцев, будто пытался силой вытеснить головную боль.  
Сэм вздрогнул от постоянного напоминания, что в голове брата заключен архангел, представляющий собой опасность. При чем для Дина он создавал большую опасность, чем для всего остального мира. Но это было не важно. Они исправят это. Они найдут другой способ, и Дин никогда не окажется в этой гребаной коробке, и с ними все будет в порядке. Со всей их семьей.  
Сэм наблюдал, как брат притворялся, что флиртует с девятнадцатилетней кассиршей. Он наблюдал, как Джек подсунул на конвейер шоколадный батончик, думая, будто он настолько неуловим, что никто это не заметит.  
Эта сцена внезапно поразила Сэма с невероятной силой. Он не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз были так счастливы.

***

  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз был счастлив? — ни с того, ни с сего спросил Сэм.  
Дин замер на мгновение и тут же раскатал рукав рубашки. Они оба выпили пива, и теперь брат уже почти был готов показать шрам от укуса на сгибе локтя, чтобы доказать Сэму, что вампиры существуют.  
— Когда в последний раз я был счастлив? — медленно повторил он.  
Сэм прервал его до того, как он бы начал слишком подробную пошлятину, потому что на лице Дина, как индикатор, появилась довольная ухмылка.  
— На самом деле счастлив, — сказал он. — И я сейчас говорю не о перепихе с какой-нибудь официанткой в подсобке забегаловки.  
Дин уклонился от глупого вопроса.  
— Жизнь охотника не славится тем, что приносит удовольствие, — насмешливо сказал он, но слишком мрачно для простой шутки.  
— Ну же, я серьезно. — Сэм откинул голову на спинку дивана. Прядь волос упала ему на лоб, так как сегодня он не делал укладку. — Когда был последний раз? Ты хоть помнишь?  
Дин смотрел на него теплым взглядом из-под полуопущенных век. Возможно, он пытался понять, на самом ли деле Сэм хочет узнать или же он просто пьян.  
— Однажды отец возил меня на рыбалку на озеро Уачита, — наконец-то сказал он с нотками ностальгии в голосе. — Сразу же после того, как ты уехал в университет. Мы были только вдвоем, пили пиво и смотрели на воду. — Он тихо усмехнулся сам себе, переживая тот момент заново. — И что самое забавное — мы почти не разговаривали. Это не было необходимостью. Это было просто… — Дин замолк с довольным вздохом. Ему можно было не продолжать.  
Он поднес бутылку пива к губам, небрежно держа ее тремя пальцами. Он хмыкнул, делая глоток, и его скулы очертились еще четче.  
— А если вспомнить, что было раньше, — сказал Дин, потирая лоб, будто пытаясь найти нужное воспоминание, — то момент, когда мы с тобой зависали в баре в Рокпорте. Помнишь?  
— Ага, — тепло ответил Сэм.  
Дин всучил ему поддельное удостоверение в подарок на девятнадцатилетие и надоедал ему тем, что ему срочно нужно найти применение, пока Сэм не сдал позицию. Они выпили немереное количество шотов, поиграли в дартс и бильярд, пока бармен не выгнал их, пригрозив обрезом. Сэм не был уверен, что этот момент можно назвать лучшим, но плохим он не был.  
Брат устроился поудобнее, растянувшись на двух креслах, небрежно и расслабленно, будто ему могло быть комфортно практически везде.  
— Что насчет тебя, чувак? Давай, утри мне нос, — шутливо предложил он. — Расскажи мне, насколько охеренна обычная, мирная жизнь, которая не может тягаться с моей дерьмовой.  
Дин покачал одной рукой поставленную на живот бутылку, закинув другую за голову и собираясь слушать историю.  
Сэм не хотел его разочаровывать, особенно когда брат выжидающе смотрел на него, но ни один год из проведенных в одиночестве не мог даже с натяжкой называться приятным. Успешным — да. Продуктивным — несомненно. Но он мог использовать только эти прилагательные для описания своей жизни, не солгав при этом самому себе.  
— Последний раз, когда я был счастлив, — честно ответил Сэм, — это когда мы ходили на тот ночной двойной сеанс в кино, только мы вдвоем.  
Он позволил себе на мгновение уставиться в пространство и сидеть с Дином вот так, как будто они там. Когда внутри тепло от всего выпитого алкоголя, а они слишком пьяны для того, чтобы обращать внимание на фильм, слишком молоды, чтобы понимать, насколько прекрасен и мимолетен этот момент. Сэм взял новую бутылку пива и дал туманным воспоминаниям исчезнуть.  
— Это было летом сразу же после моего выпускного в школе. Северная Каролина? На этом старом открытом въезде, — рассмеялся он, припоминая детали. — «Годзилла против Мегалона», а затем «Нападение гигантской женщины». Помнишь?  
Дин не разрывал зрительного контакта. Он открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его. Его губы выглядели такими мягкими и пухлыми в теплом приглушенном свете. Боже, Сэм готов был поспорить, что у него мягкие губы.  
— Ага, помню, — тихо ответил Дин с беспокойством на лице. Это была не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. Даже никаких шуток о том, как хорошо он запомнил второй фильм и Эллисон Хэйс, вырастающую из своей одежды. — Я серьезно, это было, Господи, двадцать лет назад, — нахмурился Дин, садясь ровно и убирая ноги со второго кресла, чтобы поставить их на пол. Он подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. — Ты был женат, Сэмми. Разве ты не был счастлив в день своей свадьбы?  
Это было ненужное напоминание. Как будто Сэм хоть когда-нибудь может это забыть.  
Сэм отхлебнул еще пива, чтобы не отвечать прямо сейчас, и до скрипа провел пальцами по гладкому стеклу.  
— Нет, — в конце концов сказал он. — Я думаю, что должен был, но оглядываясь на то, что было раньше… — Он разочарованно вздохнул, ковыряя ногтем этикетку. — На самом деле не был.  
И это была только лишь вина Сэма. Он просто неправильно был устроен, и тут больше нечего сказать. Он давно с этим смирился.  
Дин все еще смотрел на него с сожалением, судя по тому, как у Сэма покалывало загривок, но он хотя бы осознавал, насколько тяжело ему было обсуждать, потому что потом он спросил:  
— Что насчет первого раза, когда девчонка тебе впервые отсосала?  
Это было забавно и неожиданно, и Сэм одарил брата снисходительным смехом.  
— Да, это было хорошо, — признал он. — Точнее, приятно. Но я не об этом говорю. — Сэм тряхнул головой, и комната на мгновение поплыла перед глазами. Очертания Дина размылись и тут же вернули свою четкость. — Я имел в виду настоящее счастье.  
— Секс — это чистое и незамутненное счастье, чувак, — без сомнений заявил Дин. — Если ты действительно хочешь стать счастливым, то тебе нужно сходить в несколько ближайших баров, привести парочку цыпочек домой. Сразу двух, старик, — добавил он, с намеком подвигав бровями.  
Сэм выдохнул, избавляясь от остатков нерешительности. Он избегал эту тему по множеству причин, но его время истекло.  
— Я не могу, — неохотно ответил он. — Это против моих правил.  
Так и есть. Сэм пытался после расставания с Джессикой. Просто чтобы понять, что проблема в нем. Это была абсолютная катастрофа.  
— Свидания отнимают слишком много ментальной и эмоциональной энергии, — признал он, опираясь на болезненный и утомительный опыт. — Это мешает моей работе.  
— Я не о свиданиях говорю, Патрик Бейтман***, а о том, чтобы пригласить разведенную хищницу в свою постель для небольшого «бам, бам, спасибо, мадам», — усмехнулся Дин и прикончил остатки пива. — «Ментальная и эмоциональная энергия», — проворчал он в бутылку. — Ты похож на хренова робота.  
— И насколько по-твоему меньше усилий тратится для того, чтобы каждую ночь ходить по барам и трахаться со случайными женщинами?  
Дин растерянно моргнул, переваривая сказанное.  
— Эй, подожди-ка, — сказал он, будто только что осознал. — Ты думаешь, что секс — это труд? — Он прищурился, уставившись на Сэма, будто что-то учуял. — Как же давно ты не трахался? — прямо спросил он.  
Сэм вздрогнул от вопроса, которого он боялся. Он молчал все время, пока не оторвал от бутылки этикетку.  
— Секс — это ненужная трата времени и внимания, — натянуто объяснил он. — Накопление этой энергии и ее использование заставляет меня лучше работать. Это делает из меня лучшего адвоката. Это причина, по которой наша фирма — лучшая в городе.  
— Пиздец, Сэмми, — шокированно выдохнул Дин. — Здесь хоть кто-нибудь был после твоей бывшей?  
Сэм поджал губы, отказываясь встречаться с братом взглядом.  
— Нет.  
Дин ошеломленно уставился на него.  
— Ну ты хотя бы дрочишь?  
— Господи, Дин, — прошипел Сэм. — Да. Боже, это не твое дело.  
— Черт, — сказал Дин, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Не удивительно, что ты зажат сильнее, чем задница монахини.  
— Прекрасно, — разозлился Сэм. — Как же банально.  
— Я просто сказал, чувак.  
— Да, я понял, спасибо. — Сэм со стуком поставил полупустую бутылку пива на стол, чуть не разлив его — спасибо замедленной реакции. Он знал, что говорить об этом было ошибкой. Это все из-за алкоголя. Он бы никогда не был втянут в подобное, если бы был трезвым.  
Брат негромко посмеялся над его неуклюжестью, и Сэм рассердился из-за насмешки. Она не была неприятной, а с нежностью. Что каким-то образом делало ее только хуже.  
— Ну же, чувак, — тепло сказал Дин, будто пытался забрать свои слова обратно. — Это не такая уж и проблема. — Он поднес к губам кулак, скрывая улыбку. — Готов поспорить, что многие парни проходили через эту засуху после развода.  
— Это не засуха, — поправил его Сэм. Он сжал кулак и вдавил его в подушку, пытаясь не дать брату подобраться к нему. — Я намеренно выбрал такую жизнь, чтобы работать наилучшим образом.  
— Запирать себя, как монах? — критично посмотрел на него Дин. — Это не лучший выход, Сэмми.  
Сэм отказывался отвечать, так что брат поднялся с кресла, чтобы обойти его и усесться рядом, слишком близко, учитывая то, насколько большим был диван.  
— Эй, послушай, — примиряюще сказал он. — Готов поспорить, что у тебя просто давно не было практики, так? Ты немного проржавел. — Он закинул тяжелую руку на плечо Сэма, притягивая его к себе, пока они не соприкоснулись, как идеально подходящие друг к другу детали.  
Огромная волна дразнящего тепла захватила Сэма. Он мог умереть здесь, вот так прижимаясь к брату, и больше ему ничего не захотелось бы. — Ты вернешься в прежнее русло, — сказал Дин. — И все цыпочки будут у твоих ног.  
— Дин…  
Тот потряс его немного.  
— Нет, я серьезно. Ну же, взгляни на себя, — шумно сглотнул Дин, и пространство между ними внезапно наполнилось чем-то, чему сложно дать определение. — Ты невероятный, — тихо сказал он.  
Сэм шокированно уставился на брата, напуганный опасностью вод, в которые они только что ступили. Его кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что он мог чувствовать малейшее дуновение ветерка, касающегося волоков на его руках. Когда Дин сидел так близко, он мог рассмотреть каждую деталь его лица. Тонкий серебристо-белый шрам, рассекающий морщинки в уголках глаз. Чистую зелень глаз, точно такую же, как и в его снах. Темную рыжину щетины, видную только на свету.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Сэм. Противореча себе идиотской надеждой. Его сердце забилось в три раза чаще, но он не пододвинулся ближе. Но и не оттолкнул.  
— Я просто сказал, — промурлыкал Дин, скользнув взглядом по губам Сэма к его груди. — Ты красивый парень.  
Возможно, это плохо. Сэм не был достаточно пьян, чтобы это могло отключить его здравый смысл. Дин был пьянее, но вряд ли они были настолько пьяны, чтобы объяснить этим происходящее. Чтобы оправдать огромную ошибку, которую они вот-вот совершат. Ему нужно встать прямо сейчас, оттолкнуть Дина и сказать, что пора идти спать, одному. Ему нужно быть умнее, чтобы остановить эту безумную порочность, пока не стало хуже, чем уже есть.  
Но вместо этого сэм сказал: «Да?», глупо затаив дыхание.  
— Ага, — прошептал в ответ Дин, как будто они говорили о чем-то другом. Он медленно убрал руку, и сэмова водолазка оказалась слишком тонкой, раз он мог почувствовать каждую мозоль, цепляющуюся за ткань.  
— Но ты ведь это знаешь, да? — Уголок губ Дина поднялся вверх, обнажая острые и белые зубы. — Твои тренировки. Ты же видел себя в зеркале, Сэмми. Кого еще ты собираешься впечатлять, если не девочек?  
Сэм всем телом вжался в Дина.  
— Это не… не для этого, — запнулся он, не в силах отвести взгляд от рта брата.  
— И я еще не говорю о прическе Диснеевской принцессы, — рассеянно продолжил Дин, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Сэма в основании шеи длинными и успокаивающими движениями. — Это не ради секса? Ты не ищешь кого-нибудь для этого? — спросил он низким и горячим, как первородный грех, голосом.  
Сэм прерывисто выдохнул от такого интимного прикосновения, еще более сбивчиво вдохнув.  
— Я никогда раньше об этом не думал, — признался он, не в силах сконцентрироваться на словах. Не в силах сконцентрироваться вообще ни на чем, кроме того, как Дин расчесывал его волосы. Осторожность. Собственничество. Жгучий контраст с его мозолями от оружия. Сила, на которую эти руки способны. Сэм прикрыл глаза, проглатывая стон.  
— Ну же, — с теплотой сказал Дин. — Серьезно?  
Он провел рукой, чтобы обхватить лицо Сэма, его ладони слегка царапали его кожу.  
— Что насчет этого? — Его голос звучал тише, слишком далеко, и Сэм снова открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, что его так заинтересовало. Дин провел подушечкой большого пальца по линии скулы Сэма прямо к уголку рта по короткой дуге.  
Ох. Родинки.  
Сэм выдохнул от осознания. Он почти забыл, что они у него есть. Джесс любила их, но он так давно о них не думал. Сэм их даже в зеркало не видел. За последние годы у него даже не было особых причин, чтобы улыбнуться.  
Брат казался увлеченным. Может, только лишь от мысли, что он счастлив. Сэм от такого внимания беспомощно расплылся в довольной улыбке, и Дин тут же улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он снова обвел этот контур, и сейчас он мог их видеть. Осознанно и благоговейно.  
— Скучал по этому, — мягко сказал он.  
В уголках глаз Дина появились морщинки, когда он улыбнулся, и Сэм был на сто процентов уверен, что чувствует брат.  
Сэм прижался к гладящей его лицо ладони, и в то же время Дин притянул его к себе. Все было идеально. Лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Дин пах пивом и кожей, и этот запах опьянял. Это то, что Сэм помнил из своих подростковых фантазий. Каждый мокрый сон, болезненное желание, тайные мечты — все относилось к его красивому и бесстрашному брату. И Сэм оттолкнул его только лишь из-за своей глупой обиды. Это было неважно. Он больше не повторит эту ошибку. Они могут сделать это сейчас. Наверстать каждую секунду потерянного времени.  
Дин притянул его ближе. Неизбежно. Сэм мог чувствовать на губах его теплое дыхание.  
Да.  
Он скользнул ладонью по груди брата вверх, к его сильной шее.  
— Дин, — невольно прошептал Сэм, увлеченный отчаянной невозможностью этого момента. Это было то, что он когда-либо хотел, все, в чем когда-либо нуждался, и ничто в жизни не имело смысла, кроме этого. — Дин, — снова сказал он и подался вперед, чтобы наконец-то, наконец-то поцеловать единственного человека, которого всегда хотел поцеловать.  
Но Дин остановил Сэма рукой, держащей его лицо. Его запястье напряглось, хватка стала жесткой и суровой. Большой палец больно впился в скулу. Сэм нахмурился от такой резкой смены настроения и ощущения, как каждый мускул Дина напрягся. Он отстранился, ловя его взгляд, но Дин даже не смотрел на него. Он смотрел в пустоту огромными и дикими глазами. Он выглядел напуганным. Он выглядел опасным.  
— Дин? — позвал Сэм, но его голос звучал по-другому даже для него самого. Он звучал жалко, грустно, тихо и горестно. — Дин, что случилось?  
Глупый вопрос. Он уже знал ответ.  
Дин выпрямился, не глядя на него. Он уставился на противоположную стену, вставая на ноги. Каждый взмах его рук, каждый сбивчивый вдох, были резкими, угрожающими и злыми. Сэм знал, что брат — идеальная машина для убийств, и прямо сейчас он видел это воочию.  
— Дин, пожалуйста, — снова попытался Сэм, но он уже знал, что это бесполезно.  
— Какого хера? — яростно прошептал Дин, настолько расстроенный, что не мог подобрать слова. Настолько яростный, что аж до дрожи. — Что, блядь, с тобой не так? — прошипел он.  
Он устремился вперед, отталкивая Сэма со своего пути и направляясь к двери. Он так сильно захлопнул ее за собой, что она повисла на одной из петель, по одной из пентаграмм на косяке пошла трещина. Он даже не забрал свою куртку.  
Отвратительно чувство, скрутившее желудок Сэма, появилось из-за того, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о ком из них говорил Дин.

***

Этой ночью Дин не возвращался. На утро тоже. Только к концу второго дня Сэм понял, что тот не вернется самостоятельно.  
Это было похоже на повтор их первого расставания, когда Сэм, разбитый и безразличный, заставлял себя пережить ночь. Только в этот раз Дин оставил свои вещи. Сэм знал, что он ни за что не уйдет без своей куртки. Без чего угодно, но не без драгоценной отцовской кожаной куртки. Она слишком важна для него, так же, как и самоуважение. Сэм сейчас впервые за всю свою взрослую жизнь был хоть за что-то благодарен Джону. Эта маленькая связь может дать ему реальный шанс поймать брата, пока не стало поздно.  
Потому что Сэм безнадежно порочен — черт возьми, он знал об этом с самого начала подросткового возраста — но Дин сейчас единственный, кто облажался. Он позволил себе оступиться, всего лишь на момент. Он доказал себе, что он такой же извращенный и неправильный, как и младший брат, даже если ему проще сбежать, чем признать это. Сэм не позволит этому просто так исчезнуть. Не без боя.  
Дин не собираться облегчать ему работу. Он выключил GPS на своем телефоне и оставил всю свою одежду, но у него все равно с собой оставались бумажник и его машина. Он мог быть где угодно в радиусе расстояния, которое можно преодолеть за день. Сэм надеялся, что Дин еще не успел покинуть город.  
Он не хотел быть найденным, но Сэм накинул теплый блейзер, чтобы справиться с ночной прохладой, и все равно отправился на поиски брата.  
Сэм проверил пять мотелей, двенадцать баров и три круглосуточные закусочные пока не нашел Дина в стрип-клубе. На самом деле это было очевидно. Он должен был искать здесь в самую первую очередь. Непристойный стрип-бар — это как раз то, что брату нужно было на данный момент. Душное, неоновое пристанище обычной гетеросексуальности без обязательств. Он знал, что Дин будет там, еще до того, как оплатил вход.  
Сэм вошел во время танца на коленях рядом со сценой, залитой мелькающими розовыми, синими, красными и зелеными огнями, резкими и слишком яркими — настоящее насилие над утонченностью и вкусом. Но Сэм узнал бы своего брата с закрытыми глазами даже спустя еще семнадцать лет.  
Он не знал, где Дин провел ночь. Он не уверен, хотел ли вообще знать. Черт возьми, он даже не знал, где Дин провел сегодняшний день, за исключением этого места, скрываясь между скучными дневными сменами.  
Сэм не стал подходить к нему, просто встал у входа и ждал. Ждал, пока фигуристая девушка закончит тереться о брата под «Pour Some Sugar on Me». Загорелая кожа и дешевый, плохо сидящий купальник из Волмарта. Не самый лучший выбор для субботней ночи. Сэм подождал, пока Дин оплатит новую песню, упрямо отказываясь замечать его, нарочно глядя только на танцовщицу. Вежливо, будто Дин часто бывал в подобных местах, чтобы выучить местный этикет. Сэм дождался, когда закончится «Cherry Pie», и его брат наконец-то встал со стула с коротким раздраженным вздохом и, полностью игнорируя его, прошел мимо, направляясь к выходу. Сэм молча последовал за ним.  
Дин завернул за угол здания в переулок, где никто бы не смог услышать их. Здесь было темно, хоть глаза выколи, улочка была в огромной тени стрип-клуба, а свет фонарей с главной улицы до сюда не доходил. Дин засунул руки в карманы и повернулся лицом к стене.  
— Что? — глухо спросил он, закуривая сигарету и сминая ее между губ.  
Сэм стиснул зубы и молчал, выждав момент.  
— Ты оставил у меня свои вещи, — сказал он, начиная с чего полегче. С чего-то безобидного.  
Дин быстро посмотрел на него и снова отвел глаза. Это был первый раз за прошедшие дни, когда они встретились взглядами.  
— Заберу их позднее. Исчезну с глаз твоих так быстро, как только смогу.  
— Нет, Дин. Это не… — Сэм плотно прижал руки к бокам, начиная раскалываться под давящим и жестоким напряжением между ними, которое они оба старались не замечать. Он не мог дышать, его легкие как будто стали меньше. — Тебе не нужно это делать.  
— Делать что? — разозлился на него Дин. — Забирать свои вещи?  
— Уходить.  
Дин сделал очередную долгую затяжку, чуть не обжигая пальцы в попытке выкурить сигарету до конца за один вдох.  
— Нет, Сэм, я должен. — Его взгляд все еще был устремлен на ботинки. Когда он выдохнул, дым вышел из уголка его рта. — Я нашел охоту рядом с Нью Хэмпширом. Какой-то мудак закусывает туристами в лесах. Если я уеду сегодня, то успею приехать в понедельник.  
— На другой конец страны? — едко спросил Сэм.  
Брат посмотрел на него, задрав подбородок, готовый к драке.  
— Я еду туда, где я нужен, — мрачно сказал он. — Это работает именно так. Что ты хочешь от меня?  
Дин дернулся назад, осознав, о чем он только что неосознанно спросил. Опасный ответ, который мог дать ему Сэм. Но тот не ответил. Напряжение так и не нашло выход.  
Сэм сделал вдох через нос и, отбросив всякую деликатность, устремился вперед на полной скорости. Педаль в пол. Потому что именно так ездил его брат, в конце-концов Дин его этому и научил.  
— Ты не можешь вернуться, — сказал он. — К охоте.  
Дин отвел взгляд и покачал головой, издав недовольный звук.  
— С чего бы это? — напряженно спросил он.  
Сэм задушил жалкий повод рассмеяться. Истерика плавно перетекала в гнев.  
— Думаешь, я не вижу это? — прошипел он. Уголки его губ дернулись вверх в насмешке. — Ты полностью разбит.  
— И что? — огрызнулся Дин, заранее оборачиваясь. Будто это было нужно было для того, чтобы давить на Сэма. — Думаешь, что у тебя все в порядке? — Он бросил все еще зажженную сигарету через плечо Сэма, окурок пролетел у самой щеки, чуть не оставив ожог. — Экстренные новости, придурок. Ты не в порядке.  
Сэм тяжело сглотнул, потом еще раз, но никак не смог избавиться от ощущения застрявшего в горле сердца.  
— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Дин.  
— О, правда? — едко спросил брат. — Давай поговорим о том, что ты нихрена не ел, пока я был здесь. Неделями.  
Сэм чуть было не позволил вырваться звуку яростного неверия. Он был так разозлен тем, что должен защищать свой стиль жизни, снова. Все это одной волной нахлынуло на него.  
— О чем… О чем ты говоришь? — озлобленно прошипел Сэм. — Я ем три раза в день через каждые шесть часов. Я не пью кофе. Я не ем переработанный сахар. Я упражняюсь дома и работаю каждый день. И уж точно, блядь, не курю! Ты просто пьешь и набиваешь рот фаст-фудом, а потом гоняешься за монстрами, будто мечтаешь схлопотать хренов инфаркт! — Он размахивал руками, чуть не попав Дину по челюсти, но его это не волновало. — Ты на самом деле хочешь поговорить о том, кто из нас здоров?  
Глаза Дина расширились от гнева, и Сэм видел их в темноте. Как в гребаном мультике.  
— Ты ешь птичью еду и картон, — сказал он, выделяя каждое слово, будто пытался выплюнуть их сквозь зубы. — Это не еда, Сэм. Это… Это дерьмовые гербарии. Это хреновы садовые запасы. Ты ешь, дышишь и ходишь в туалет по расписанию, как какой-то ебаный Пиноккио, пытающийся быть человеком. — Он запустил пальцы в волосы. — Господи, — задыхаясь, прокричал он, запрокидывая голову и высказывая свое разочарование в небо, — у тебя тело, как у гейской картины Ренессанса, но у тебя восемь лет не было секса. Это безумие. Ты же не живешь, Сэм!  
Слова пробивались глубоко, слишком глубоко и правдиво, и Сэм сморгнул непрошенные слезы. Надо было вытереть и нос.  
— Да пошел ты, — слишком грубо бросил он в ответ. — Пошел ты. А сам-то ты что? Ты всегда живешь в постоянной опасности, крови и смерти. Я видел твои шрамы, Дин. — огрызнулся он. — Это не признак того, кто хорош в своем деле. — Он насладился тем, как вздрогнул Дин, понимая, что попал в яблочко, прямо в сердце брата. — Ты хоть стараешься выжить, а? Или же ты все ждешь, когда какой-нибудь вендиго, демон или полтергейст выбросят тебя за борт?  
Сэм отчаянно выдохнул, чувствуя, что улыбается, хотя это сейчас было неуместно. Широко и во все зубы.  
— Ты был ранен, охотясь за гулем, который даже не причинял людям вреда. Как так получилось, Дин? Ты сам делаешь за них работу, не так ли? Ты ненавидишь свою жизнь, но ты слишком тупой и упрямый, чтобы бросить охоту. Поэтому ты просто даешь монстрам шанс, надеясь, что кто-то из них наконец-то прикончит тебя из жалости?  
— Заткнись, — бессильно и угрожающе прорычал Дин.  
Но Сэм не мог остановиться. Это, должно быть, какая-то болезнь.  
— Зачем? — сухо спросил он. — Потому что я прав?  
— Заткнись, Сэм! — прорычал Дин.  
Он рванул вперед, как змея, хватая Сэма за отвороты. Кулаки сжимали плотную ткань так, будто он собирался выместить на нем всю накопившуюся злость. Тед Банди — Сэм думал об этом еще в первый день. Гнев Дина всегда был прямолинейным. Всегда со сбитыми костяшками, как будто ему нужна устойчивость, ломающиеся в его руках кости и четкость удара. Как будто ему это нужно, чтобы причинить боль такую же сильную, как ту, которую причинили ему. Как будто без сломанных и избитых костяшек это никогда не произойдет.  
Сэм стоял на своем, даже не моргнул, когда Дин дернул его вниз, рыча прямо ему в лицо. Он притянул его так близко, что линзы очков запотели. Тепло тела и запах пота. Они были слишком близко, что Сэм мог чувствовать дыхание брата на своей коже. Дым, табак и еще что-то горькое, что он не смог определить. Сэм знал, что будет больно, но он все равно хотел это. Все это.  
Дин должен был знать, но он не мог усмирить ярость, бушующую внутри, съедающую ему.  
— Зачем вообще ты сюда пришел? — спросил он, тряхнув его в жесткой хватке.  
Сэм не ответил, ему не нужно было это делать.  
— Зачем ты сюда пришел, Сэм? — снова спросил Дин, в этот раз его голос звучал еще более надтреснуто.  
Сэм в последний раз вздохнул и поставил на кон все.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем, — сказал он и поцеловал брата.  
Дин рвано выдохнул в его губы. Он был на вкус, как табак, виски и секс — как порок. Сэм наклонил голову, проникая внутрь, впиваясь в рот брата, будто это его последний шанс. Потому что он знал, что так оно и есть. Он был уверен на девяносто процентов, что больше никогда не увидит Дина. Им никогда не вернуть все назад, пройти мимо этого или забыть. Сэм брал то, что мог, пока ему не врежут по морде и не сбегут навсегда.  
Но Дин прижался к нему. Он рычал и целовал в ответ, кусал его губы, как будто точно так же нуждался в этом. Грубо и отчаянно. Болезненно. Сэм скользнул ладонями по щекам брата, щетина царапнула его ладони, и Дин прижал его еще сильнее, все еще держась за его плащ. Он рычал, будто умирал, проникая языком в рот Сэма сквозь зубы, и тот захлебнулся вдохом, что прозвучало больше похожим на всхлип.  
А потом брат застыл неподвижно, как труп, когда пришел в чувства.  
Сэм предвидел это.  
Дин толкнул его к кирпичной стене. Сильно. Сэм больно ударился затылком о камень, до звезд перед глазами, его очки соскочили с переносицы, а лацканы блейзера все еще были зажаты в руке брата. Когда силуэт Дина вернул свою резкость, он понял, что тот занес кулак, так сильно сжатый, что Сэм мог видеть побелевшую кожу на костяшках даже в темноте переулка. Его грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, зацелованные губы припухли и покраснели. Он сделал это. Рука Дина угрожающе дернулась, будто он собирался ударить ей Сэма по лицу, а затем остановился. Расслабил пальцы, будто передумал. Сэм не дрогнул.  
Дин медленно отпустил его одежду, и Сэм подумал, что лучше бы тот ударил.  
Брат не сказал ни слова. Он просто развернулся и ушел. Силуэт его спины виднелся в просвете переулка, в свете уличных огней реальной жизни. Дин замедлился на мгновение, остановился прямо на краю улицы. Он задержался там всего лишь на один момент, пока Сэм наблюдал, а затем повернул голову и плюнул на тротуар. Намеренно. Он вернулся обратно в клуб, больше не оглядываясь.

***

  
  
Хватит с Сэма. Хватит с него сражений за брата, хватит этих глупых и невозможных фантазий, больных иллюзий, которые не могут ничего, кроме как ранить его и всех, кто рядом. Ему нужно уйти. Ему нужно позволить Дину уйти.  
Потому что у Сэма все было в порядке раньше. Ему нравилась его жизнь, карьера, расписание, его знакомства или их отсутствие, и ничто не ранит так, как сейчас. Это заняло у него двадцать лет, чтобы построить идеальную крепость вокруг своих эмоций, вокруг одержимости и боли прошлого, а сейчас она исчезла, разбившись в щебень. Всего лишь несколько недель с Дином, вернувшимся в его жизнь, и он разграбил эту крепость, сжег ее дотла и растоптал останки в пыль.  
Нет. Нет, это не честно. Сэм сам впустил Дина. Он опустил подъемный мост, устроил ему хренову приветственную вечеринку и помог брату разобрать все по кирпичикам. Это по своей собственной вине он сейчас стоит на развалинах. Нет смысла себе лгать.  
Он повернул голову на диванной подушке, зарываясь лицом в ткань и пытаясь не закричать. Сэм в данный момент не пил. У него не было на это сил. Он сорвал с себя блейзер и бросил его на диван в ту же секунду, как только вернулся домой. Он соскользнул под тяжестью собственного веса и упал мятой кучей на пол. Он снял свои очки и бросил их в угол. Судя по звуку, они улетели куда-то под книжную полку.  
Они вдвоем — единственное, что у него осталось, атрибуты его жизни. Нет больше никого, к кому Сэм может обратиться за поддержкой или утешением, не после того, как он обрубил все связи, одну за другой, как балласт, который тянул его вниз. Нет, все, что у него осталось — это вещи. Пустые, дорогие вещи, которые он накапливал годами. Вещи, делающие жизнь комфортной. Доказательства связей и взаимоотношений, которые он променял на успех, на контроль. Потому что так было всегда. Не так ли?  
Из-за двери раздался громкий стук, и Сэм усмехнулся, мгновенно вспоминая о том, как все произошло в первый раз. Недели назад. Когда он был полностью обескуражен, увидев своего блудного брата на пороге своего дома. Только в этот раз он знал, что это Дин. Больше некому. В его жизни больше не было никого. Так или иначе, Сэм был уверен в этом.  
Дин постучал еще, громче и злее, но Сэм не стал вставать с дивана. Нет смысла. Он знал, что Дин просто пришел забрать свои вещи. Зачем вставать и облегчать брату задачу скорее уйти, бросив его? Дин может просто достать отмычку, раз так сильно хочет забрать свою дурацкую куртку. Самостоятельно. Сэм был чертовски уверен, что не поможет.  
— Сэм, — рявкнул брат, его голос был глухим и властным. — Сэм, открой эту чертову дверь.  
Сэм отвернулся, притворившись, что его нет дома. Нет. Притворство требует хоть каких-либо усилий, даже пусть все и происходит только в его голове. Сэм просто не реагировал ни на что. И поделом ему. Дин ненавидел, когда его игнорировали.  
— Сэм, — снова заговорил Дин, в его голосе чувствовалось предупреждение. — Богом клянусь, я выломаю нахуй дверь, если ты не откроешь.  
Позволить ему попытаться. Ему было слишком пофиг, чтобы беспокоиться.  
Секундой позже Дин претворил свои угрозы в жизнь. Сэм стойко держался, услышав тяжелый стук и громкий треск древесины. Резкий звук, когда дверь ударилась об стену и отскочила обратно, так и повиснув. Он почти не реагировал на это. Сэм даже не возмутился насчет ущерба, хотя должен был. Он мог просто купить новую.  
— Твои вещи в гостевой комнате, — вяло сказал он. — Не могу на них смотреть.  
Его голос голос был приглушен подушкой, он не был уверен, что Дин вообще его слышал. Плевать. Он сам догадается, если так сильно хочет забрать свои манатки.  
Дин ничего не сказал.  
Хуй с ним. Пусть собирается в тишине. Сэм не будет его останавливать. Заместо этого он какое-то время слушал звуки своего дыхания. Оно было неровным, немного ускоренным. Он сбился с ритма. Приложение для медитаций — вот что сейчас ему нужно, но он не собирался искать его перед Дином. Не доставит ему такого удовольствия.  
Пусть Сэм и чувствовал на своем лице хмурый взгляд, но внезапно осознал, что не услышал ни единого звука. Не только отсутствие разговора, но и движений. Дин не уходил в комнату. Он не ходил со своими сумками и не собирал оставленные бутылки.  
Сэм поднял голову с подушки и обнаружил, что брат стоит прямо перед ним и смотрит на него. Молча. Выжидающе.  
Он выглядел точно так же, как и раньше, рядом со стрип-клубом. Он не переоделся, даже в душ не сходил. Он все еще выглядел устало, под глазами залегли тени, рот был напряжен. Но что-то изменилось. Что-то важное изменилось, и Сэм не мог понять, что именно.  
— Что… — хрипло начал он, но Дин упал на колени, не дав ему закончить предложение. Он все еще ничего не говорил, просто молча смотрел на Сэма.  
Сэм не был уверен, что заставило его это сделать, но он медленно и осторожно протянул руку, касаясь пальцами груди брата. Дин не оттолкнул его. Он не дернулся, не сбежал и не стал плеваться оскорблениями. Он просто оставался на месте, позволил Сэму раскрыть ладонь и прижать ее туда, где билось сердце. Его кожа была теплой и упругой под тонким черным хлопком рубашки.  
— Ты… снова уходишь? — слабым и ломким голосом спросил Сэм, боясь услышать ответ.  
Дин втянул воздух через рот, практически не размыкая губы.  
— Я здесь, — таким же шепотом сказал он. Он уклонился от ответа, Сэм не был глупым, чтобы понять это, но он собирался получить то, что мог получить.  
Он может довольствоваться и малым.  
Дин не отшатнулся, когда Сэм подался вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Легкое и сухое прикосновение губ. Он просто оставался на месте, так и стоя на коленях, и дышал ему в рот. Просьба простить, которая никогда не будет сказана вслух. Решимость, которая исчезнет при свете дня. Сэм все равно это принял, цепляясь за то, что ему дают, пока Дин снова не передумал.  
Дыра в груди исчезла. Та самая, рваная и кровоточащая всю его взрослую жизнь. Та, которая, как он думал, никогда не зарастет. Та, которую он бинтовал работой, настойчивостью и изоляцией вместо настоящих бинтов. Она каким-то образом зашилась, и Сэм впервые выздоровел с тех пор, как бросил семью и уехал на автобусе, направляющемся на запад. Он задушил рвущийся наружу горький смех от осознания. Он такой дурак, раз не попробовал все соединить.  
Дин все еще не двигался под осторожным напором, просто позволял себя трогать без попыток к побегу. До тех пор, пока Сэм не издал надломленный звук, рвущийся из горла, когда тот наконец-то накрыл его руки своими. И это было тем, что прорвало плотину, потому что в следующий момент брат целовал его в ответ. По-настоящему. Его пальцы впивались в бицепсы Сэма, оставляя отметины. Он зарычал прямо Сэму в губы. Дин толкнул его обратно на диван, нависая сверху, вжимая его в кожаную обивку и яростно целуя его губы, челюсть и шею.  
Гнев вырвался наружу. Жестокость. Но ничего, Сэм тоже был разозлен. Он впился ногтями в спину Дина, до крови кусая его губы.  
Дин только зарычал, сильнее вжимаясь в него, их бедра грубо терлись через джинсовую ткань, тяжелая пряжка ремня Дина больно впивалась в кожу. И это было замечательно. Сэм никогда больше не захочет ничего нежного, если это будет значить, что у него никогда не будет подобного. Его член напрягся под весом, напором и жаром брата, больно упираясь в молнию на ширинке. К Сэму никто не прикасался так же давно, как и он сам не прикасался к кому-то. Одна только мысль об этом отзывалась агонией. Он сейчас постыдно быстро кончит только лишь от этого. Прямо здесь, на диване в гостиной с выбитой дверью.  
Нет. Нет, если они это делают, то Дину придется принять это. Сэм отстранил брата и выбрался из-под него, вставая и протягивая руку, чтобы Дин не расценил неправильно его действия. Он потянул его, заставив подняться на ноги, и сделал первый шаг по направлению к спальне, отпуская пальцы Дина, чтобы посмотреть, пойдет ли тот за ним сам. Он пошел. Он последовал за ним, поколебавшись только лишь на одно мгновение. В его глазах мелькнул страх, что его оттолкнули, но потом он быстро поднялся по лестнице.  
Сэм пришел в спальню первым, но Дин поймал его сзади, обвил его руками и подтолкнул к кровати. Не успел Сэм сделать очередной вздох, как тот навалился на него сверху, скользя руками по выступающим на спине Сэма позвонкам под тонкой тканью, по его тренированным бедрам.  
— Господи, блядь, боже, — выдохнул он, и Сэм выгнулся навстречу его рукам, потому что ждал этого всю свою жизнь.  
Дин притиснулся еще плотнее, неудобно прижимая друг к другу их твердые члены, потому что никто из них не имел ни малейшего понятия, что они делают. Он был в том же, что и два дня назад, и запах несвежей одежды окутал их. Он пах по-настоящему. Он пах, как человек. И сейчас он не был идеальным. Он был грубым, злым и жестким. Дин пах потом и дешевой выпивкой. Сэм мог видеть только смазанные очертания без своих очков, но он бы отдал за это все свои холодные и четкие достижения в своей жизни. За эту беспорядочную и сомнительную потребность.  
Сэм потянулся вперед, чтобы провести языком по татуировке в основании шеи Дина, желая почувствовать вкус чернил, вбитых под кожу.  
— У нас бы уже давно могло быть это, — выдохнул он. — Мы такие глупые. Зачем мы так долго ждали?  
Дин только покачал головой, зажмурив глаза, сопротивляясь безжалостности в голосе Сэма. Замыкаясь в реальности, где они только и делают, что быстрее и сильнее двигают бедрами навстречу друг другу.  
Сэм не мог думать об этом. О том, как на следующее утро Дин будет жалеть о сделанном. Как он отдалится и будет делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Как Сэм позволит ему так поступить. Как он снова замкнется, но это уже не сработает, потому что он уже успел попробовать то, что всегда хотел. Он получит своего брата только лишь на ночь, и он смирится с этим. Но не на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Худшая степень зависимости.  
Дин сильнее двинул бедрами, вжимаясь твердым членом в член Сэма, и эти резкие и непрерывные движения заставили Сэма захлебнуться собственным криком. Бедра дернулись, и горячая сперма пропитала ткань его штанов. Впиваясь ногтями в куртку Дина и вздрагивая от оргазма, Сэм забыл, как дышать, в его глазах потемнело.  
Он обмяк, лежа на матрасе и тяжело дыша, но Дин еще не кончил, судя по его внушительному члену, трущемуся о сверхчувствительный член Сэма, по тому, как он сжимал его бедра. Сэм взял все в свои руки, даже не задумываясь об этом. Он просто задрал на Дине пропитавшуюся потом футболку настолько высоко, насколько вообще было возможно. Ткань складками собралась над его грудью. А затем свободной рукой он рванул вверх свой свитер, задирая его, чтобы наконец-то прижаться к Дину. Кожа к коже. Это было странно. Правильно. Соль, жар и дыхание Дина на его груди.  
Дин прижимался к нему, вжимаясь в бедро Сэма, пока не кончил так же бурно. Он не издал ни звука.

***

  
  
Все пластинки Дина исчезли. Не было Zeppelin, не было Styx. Остались только Элла Фицджеральд, Говард МакГи и Нэт Кинг Коул. Телевизор, который он притащил сюда после того, как охотники из мира Апокалипсиса открыли магазин, тоже исчез. Просто испарился, пока Сэм не видел. Так же, как и они скоро исчезнут.  
Они сидели вместе, прижимаясь плечами и бедрами, уже около двадцати минут. Слишком страшно было двигаться, чтобы внезапно обернуться и обнаружить, что один из них исчез. Неизвестно было, когда это случится. **Как** это случится. Ноги Дина были вытянуты вдоль кровати, спиной он наваливался на изголовье, его рука неподвижно лежала на левом бедре Сэма. Сэм опустил на пол согнутую в колене правую ногу, чтобы они оба могли поместиться. В конечностях покалывало от неудобного положения. Жемчужина, лежащая в кармане, впивалась в бедро.  
Сэм хотел касаться брата, когда тот исчезнет. Чтобы последнее его воспоминание было именно об этом.  
Дин вздрогнул, еле заметно тряхнув головой, но Сэм заметил это боковым зрением.  
— Михаил? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да. — Дин откинул голову на бетонную стену за их спинами, будто архангел Михаил, лидер божественной армии, беснующийся на задворках его сознания, был обычной головной болью. — Почему он не может исчезнуть первым? — слабо пошутил он. — Дай мне минуту покоя хотя бы перед тем, как я исчезну.  
Сэм задержал дыхание, боль в груди никуда не пропала.  
— Мы не исчезнем, Дин. Мы просто… изменимся. — Он накрыл руку Дина, лежащую на его бедре, своей, переплетая пальцы и сжимая их. — Мы останемся собой, только с другими воспоминаниями.  
— Называй, как хочешь, — недовольно сказал Дин, — но это выглядит в точности, как я сказал.  
Сэм дал им обоим посидеть в тишине, дал брату скорбеть, прежде чем закинуть на кровать вторую ногу и развернуться к нему лицом.  
— Я найду тебя, — сказал он. Пообещал.  
— Заткнись, Сэм, — ответил Дин, но в его голосе не было горечи. Только расстройство. В его взгляде не было злости. Он протянул руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем по переносице Сэма, мягко и осторожно, пока покалывание в порезах не исчезло. Дин тоже выглядел лучше. Кровоподтек у его глаза пропал, ранка на губе испарилась под прикосновениями сэмовых пальцев.  
Раны исчезли.  
Это имело значение. Отсутствие в мире Винчестеров означало, что не было и драки с Кастиэлем в закусочной. Временн **а** я линия переписывала сама себя. Она переписывала **их**.  
— Боже, — горько вздохнул Дин. — Жизнь отца или наша — никаких исключений. — Он покачал головой с печальным вздохом. — Винчестерская удача, а?  
Сэм не собирался говорить, что это справедливо. Равноценный обмен. За такую любовь, что у них есть, нужно пройти через огромное количество трудностей, чтобы они уравновесили хорошее. Может, и для их родителей это тоже правда, но Сэм бы предпочел разорвать на части всю вселенную, чем остаться без Дина на двадцать три года. Черт возьми, он **уже** так делал.  
Волна сомнений окатила его, заполнив сердце, и осела где-то в желудке. Им не обязательно это делать. У них еще есть время. Он может разрушить Бао-Зу, и все придет в норму. Он может не терять своего брата, может не терять их ребенка. Разлучить Джона и Мэри, разлучить Джона и Дина, чтобы оставить себе все, что у него есть сейчас. Эгоистично.  
Или может, просто вдруг он бы мог все исправить ради всех них. Нужно просто иметь веру. То единственное, чего у него в избытке.  
Сэм молча наклонился и поймал губы брата своими, и Дин тут же подхватил поцелуй, будто ждал, когда Сэм сделает первый шаг. Дин запустил пальцы в его волосы, обхватывая ладонью его затылок и утягивая Сэма назад, нависая сверху и торопливо стаскивая с него рубашку, чтобы поскорей добраться до обнаженной кожи. У них нет времени, на счету каждая секунда.  
Сэм помог ему раздеть их обоих так быстро, насколько вообще возможно для человека. То ощущение, как теплый и тяжелый брат вжимает его в матрас — они забудут все это еще раньше, чем остынут простыни. Они оба уже были возбуждены, Сэм тек, пачкая смазкой оба члена. Дин подался бедрами вперед, влажно скользнув головкой члена по тугим и набухшим яйцам Сэма, и тот издал прерывистый стон незамутненного удовольствия. Угроза предстоящего расставания всегда вызывала в них отчаянное желание. Сейчас они слишком взвинченные и сходящие с ума, чтобы быть просто возбужденными, даже если это и так.  
— Так? — хрипло спросил Дин, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь к Сэму, крепко обхватив руками его талию и двигая бедрами так, что у Сэма из головы испарились практически все мысли под напором удовольствия и желания.  
Он покачал головой, облизывая губы и пытаясь успокоить бьющееся в сумасшедшем ритме сердце.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Сэм. Он смотрел на любовь всей своей глупой и печальной жизни и надеялся, что Дин увидит это в его взгляде до того, как он озвучит свое желание. — В меня.  
Дин зажмурился с беспомощным стоном.  
— Пожалуйста, Дин, давай, — сказал Сэм, но брат уже потянулся за смазкой к прикроватному столику. Он смазал пальцы и слишком быстро проник ими в Сэма. Слишком грубо. Он повернул запястье, резко проникая глубже, грубо и уверенно, как никогда раньше, но у них не было времени для прелюдий. Черт возьми, кто-то один из родителей или сразу оба могли зайти, чтобы попрощаться, а Сэм даже не позаботился заблокировать дверь стулом. Да и плевать, если их застукают. Они все равно все забудут.  
Дин сжал скользкими от смазки пальцами плечо Сэма, удерживая равновесие — у них не было времени даже для того, чтобы вытереться — приставляя головку члена к тугим мышцам ануса, смазанным, но недостаточно расслабленным, и одним слитным движением толкнулся внутрь. Это было больно. Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с другой болью. Желание быть вместе, быть одним целым. Толстый и твердый член брата скользил во влажной дырке, раскрывая Сэма и удерживая его здесь.  
По щеке скользнула слеза, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли, и Дин наконец-то сломался.  
— Я не хочу это забывать, — сказал он, его голос ломался от горя. Он говорил тихо. Так необычно для бесстрашного старшего брата, который был дороже, чем вся жизнь. Он звучал беспомощно и напуганно, и Сэм ненавидел это больше, чем что-либо еще в своей жизни.  
— Мы найдем друг друга, — снова пообещал он. — Любым способом.  
Сэм обхватил руками шею Дина, притягивая его ближе, касаясь с ним лбами и разделяя дыхание на двоих. Его щеки были мокрыми от слез, и он не был уверен, от чьих именно.  
— Ни одна версия меня не может существовать без тебя. Так… так было всегда. — Он горько рассмеялся.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Дин в губы Сэма. — Что бы ни случилось, детка. Все хорошо.  
Сэм больше не мог сдерживаться, сдавленно всхлипывая, когда Дин раскрыл его еще сильнее, когда трахал его бесконечно, превосходно и идеально. Сэм говорил эти же слова раньше, пару недель назад рядом с этой гребаной коробкой. Впервые с тех пор, как они были детьми, он сказал это вслух, и слова шли так легко. Как будто они все время говорили это друг другу. То, что он всегда имел в виду, не важно, вслух или про себя. И Сэм любил то, как это делал Дин. Любил его за то, что повторил эти слова сейчас.  
Это будет последнее, что он запомнит.  
Сэм задумался, будет ли от этого толк. Что если, несмотря на его уверенность, когда они с Дином найдут друг друга в той временн **о** й линии, он обрек их на самое худшее, что только можно представить? Будет ли иметь значение, что они отыщут друг друга? Что будет, если отец сможет их отследить? Что будет, если они найдут способ вернуть Мэри, найдут последний кусочек головоломки, которую даже и не чаяли разгадать? Что будет, если та хладнокровная и занудная версия Сэма, у которого нет времени на хобби и семью, отвергнет давно отсутствующего отца?  
А ведь может, что всему суждено остаться так, как должно быть. Так иногда бывает с путешествиями во времени.  
Может, Джон попытается убедить те их версии вернуть его в 2003. Может, у них вообще не будет причин следовать приказам отца, не задумываясь, что их ждет дальше. Монстр, заключенный в голове брата. Скорбящая вдова вместо вдовца. Мир на грани разрушения, снова. Может, таким образом они смогут исправить все в своей вселенной, а потом вернутся обратно сюда, и все, через что Сэм заставит их пройти, будет сделано зря. Пусть так.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал в ответ Сэм, вовлекая Дина в сумасшедший и отчаянный поцелуй. Он будет верить в это всей своей душой.  
Они будет вместе, думал он. Он **верил**. Любым способом. Они не могут существовать раздельно, и их души должны об этом знать. Это их сущность. Только это важно.  
Сэм знал, что все у них будет хорошо. Но, Боже, он не хотел забывать…

***

  
  
Сэм понял, что проснулся, еще до того, как открыл глаза, но предпочел бы снова уйти в отключку, чем предпринимать попытки встать. Его нога онемела, посылая по нервам покалывающие ощущения. Должно быть, это его и разбудило.  
Он все еще был в одежде, джинсовая ткань на его ширинке была влажной и грубой для его нежной кожи. Это больше раздражало, чем вызывало отвращение, хотя этого уже было достаточно. Он приподнялся на локте, и присохшая ткань больно дернула волосы на лобке. Ощущение неловкости из-за грязных мыслей почти окончательно разбудило его, но сзади на кровати послышалось движение.  
Горячее и крепкое тело прижалось к его спине, заключая в сильные и успокаивающие объятия.  
— Иди обратно спать, чувак, — промурлыкал брат, его голос звучал устало. Он уткнулся лицом в основание шеи Сэма, обвивая его сильной рукой и крепче притягивая к себе. — Я не спал два дня. Мне нужно.  
Дин. Мысли Сэма все еще были тяжелыми и медленными от облегчения. Он все еще здесь. Он не ушел ночью. Не ускользнул, когда Сэм отключился, хотя у него была такая возможность. Он пробыл тут достаточно долго, чтобы уснуть вместе с Сэмом на его кровати. Настоящий Дин, а не идеальная фантазия его подсознания, созданная тоской и одиночеством.  
Сэм довольно улыбнулся и позволил себе снова расслабиться, пока грань между реальностью и беспамятством не размылась.  
Рука на его талии была такой нежной, что на какой-то момент он чуть было не забыл, что это уже не мечты.

**Author's Note:**

> * Тед Банди — американский серийный убийца, пользовался своим обаянием, чтобы завоевывать доверие своих жертв.  
> * Джек Керуак — американский писатель, поэт, важнейший представитель литературы «бит-поколения». Большую часть жизни Керуак провел, либо скитаясь по просторам Америки, либо дома у своей матери.  
> * Отсылка к фильму “Семь”, где два детектива, герои Брэда Питта и Моргана Фримена, расследуют дело серийного маньяка, персонажа Кевина Спейси.  
> * вероятно, отсылка к клипу Whitesnake на песню “Here i go again”  
> * — героиня романа Стивена Кинга “Мизери”  
> * — отсылка к фильму “Эбботт и Костелло встречают полицейских из Кистоуна”.  
> * El Sol и Margiekugel — марки пива, существующие только во вселенной Сверхъестественного.  
> * — главный герой романа Брета Истона Эллиса “Американский психопат”


End file.
